


Family

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Blackmail, Death, F/M, Gang Violence, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Lemon, Mention of Gang Violence, Setting - late 1980s to early 1990s, Torture, past/implied child murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Frisk is one of the best informants of the city. In and out, never sells out clients and never talks to cops. She's pretty hard to find though at times but it's a twist of fate that she finds herself in the same room as one of the most notorious gang members known on the street and despite their name, The Funny Bone gang is no laughing matter. It seems that fate has brought the two of them together, however and the deal she makes with the skeleton in a safe room will change things for them both...
Relationships: Frisk/Johnny, Grillby & Frisk, Sans & Papyrus
Kudos: 5





	1. No Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work was my co-author's idea. We have collaborated on this work together.
> 
> Co-author: Shippo7842

It was supposed to be a simple drop and go mission. As another bullet crashes through the window sending glass scattering like confetti in a parade.  Frisk just needed to get out of there, but the cops will be there soon.  _ Shit…How was I supposed to know the rival gang set this up?… They used one my best clients to get us out…well I shouldn’t say client anymore… hard habits are hard to break.  _ Bullets are flying by, and the noise was deafening, and it didn’t help that in the distance she could hear the coppers. Nothing miffed her more than losing money, except the cops. They always tried to take away her fun away.

“See ya later you stupid monsters. Good luck with the coppers.” She muttered this as she began to sneak away.

Frisk stayed as low to the ground as possible as she found herself in the back alley as she makes her escape. Her suit was filthy because she had to crawl on the dirty floor.

‘Funny Bone Gang’ - they are a known notorious gang containing three of the deadliest skeletons known to man. Nobody knows any of the names of the leaders, just that nobody lives to find out. They somehow got to her client and made him into a decoy. That was pretty damn smart. Frisk was someone gangs hired, as she never belonged to one group nor did she want to. Her silence was always bought. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy.  Frisk tried to be as cautious as she could be, for she didn’t know where these monsters would be, but she did hear the cops yammering.

“Freeze this is the police. Put down your weapons.”

“sorry to disappoint... but this is our cue to leave.” There were yells of confusion that followed and curses.

Running from the scene, Frisk made her way down a very familiar route. Frisk then made her way to the back of a familiar bar. She entered it, feeling a little more secure. It was a local joint name Grillby’s. It had a friendly owner who didn’t ask questions, which she liked. She couldn’t stick around very long, though, the cops might be searching for her.

_ Damnit I might have to give up my extra pay to hide out here … again..  _ She sat at the bar to watch as the flame monster appears in front of her. Frisk gave the hand signal that she needed to hide, from either the mafias or cops.

“Follow me.” Comes the soft, crackling voice.  She followed without saying a word, grabbing his fee from her wallet. Frisk didn’t mind paying it he has always been kind to her. For that, she was right to him. This time he waved it off, and she was about to find out why...  The room he led her to was dark, but even with it being pitch black she found out real quick it wasn’t empty because in the darkness was a single glowing eye.  Frisk eyes darted the room to the light source.

“The low down thing…”  She would glare at Grillby if hadn’t already gone as she turns to face the darkness before quickly turning back.  _ The moment I get out I will show that monster what happens when you betray me… _

“Who are you and what do you want?”  Frisk sounded confident, despite her gut flipping inside of her. She put her hand on her gun that was in her back pocket. She didn’t want to use it if she didn’t have to, but if push comes to shove it is a kill or be killed situation.

“i wouldn’t reach for that doll... i might be a mobster... but i’m faster on the draw.”

“Says the guy who has to hide in the dark…”

“mmm... says the guy who has a bone right behind you that will end you before you get your hand on that.”  She didn’t grab her gun nor was she going to remove it either.

“Do you know who I am? Why do you want me?” Frisk snarky mouth was going to get her killed one day.

“who says i did, but obviously Grillby trusts ya if he brought ya here doll. that’s a feat few can claim.”

“Some friend.. he leads me to what I presume is the Funny Bone Gang…”

“not all of us are here doll.”

“Good to know I will die by one… “

“if i wanted you dead you’d already be dead.”

_Shit. He is right…_ _god damnit._ She needed to keep cool if she wanted out…  Frisk lifted her hands like a sign of retreat. Her hands went straight up to show nothing in her hands.

“So what do you want from me…”

“nothing really, he brought you here to the place he uses to help me hide. looks like it’s just my luck he’d drop someone in who wasn’t a nobody.”

“Yeah, yeah of all the places in the world she had to step into my place and whatnots… you do know me then … Should I personally thank you for the entertainment earlier too?”

“i’ve heard of you... Frisk right?”  She scowled, not many knew her by her real name. 

“Yea… what about it?”  She is going to die. This is the world of the mafia, a threat comes in you take them out. No mercy, but it is all the more reason not to let him see her fear. 

“you have a good reputation doll.” After a moment the glowing eye vanished, and two white pinpricks stared at her. Even if he were relaxed now she’d know better, he was still dangerous.

“I am glad my reputation precedes me... what does it have to do with the price of tea in China?”

“means i don’t need to dust you.”  An inward sigh happened. She won’t let him get to her.

“That is awfully sweet… I think I will go now.”

“i wouldn’t leave just yet, not until we get an ‘all clear’ from grillbz.”

“You think you can trust a silent flame monster not to shove you with a gang member.”

“considerin’ he’s a family friend... yeah. but consider yourself lucky it wasn’t our leader. he’s not always as even-tempered. an’ he kinda has this hate for humans.”

“One of you guys set my client up, and by him, I mean used him as a pawn to get to me… who was it?” She felt too gutsy for this, a stupid question to a monster that could get her killed.

“hmm, that’s an amusin’ accusation doll... can’t tell ya though. wouldn’t know, but i do know this... i didn’t.” He had no qualms about glancing over her, even in this darkness he could see a little... enough to make out a very nice figure; it was very tempting too.....

“Whatever your gang is trying to do to me it won’t work.”

“ya know, if i didn’t know any better i’d say this was someone’s idea of a ... blind date.” He smirked. A slight blush came to her face out of embarrassment.

“Yeah well, I know a couple of people slightly pissed off about that idea.”

“what? they don’t have a sans-e of humor?”  She didn’t laugh, she had to be on her guard. She started to back up.

“so... do you have a bone to pick with me is that why you’ve been actin like a dog guardin’ a bowl or what?”

“Funny I should say the same to you… you might be onto something though; it was weird how my client called me up out of the blue. I don’t trust whatever is going on though.” Frisk was trying to find the door handle, at this point the cops might be a welcome sight.

“just who is this client anyway? maybe that will shed some _l_ _ ight _ on this matter.”

“Johnny Stephanie… my - well, was my fiancé.”

“oh sweet asgore... that guy huh? he’s got a real fucked up sense of humor. i’d bet anything he set this up himself.”

“Shit. Take out the competition…”

“probably what he was hoping for doll, but that little shit and i have bumped heads... he probably presumed we’d gun each other down.”

“Nobody ever leaves knowing your guys' name so goes the story… God dammit, he wanted to meet me the Rattlesnake gang. He kept asking about them, constantly asking about all my clients and their locations.” She flipped over the chair nearby.

“we try to keep a low profile... but all you had to do was ask.”  She was fuming; beyond pissed she was used, and nobody uses Frisk.

“I don’t go associating outside of my clients… So name's not necessary.”

“but you’d like to get back at this asshole wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck yes… He screwed around on the wrong girl.” Her fury was hotter than the sun.

“i can help. interested?”

“Not until you tell me the terms. I am not stupid there is always a cost.”

“hmmm, wasn’t thinkin’ about that, but if you insist... then you owe me an evening. nothing else.”

“Woah what kind of chick do you think I am…”

“a couple of drinks, nothing like what your brain might be stirrin’ up.”  Her eyes glared at him.

“If i wanted someone to take home like that i’d hire a hooker sweetheart. this is something else.”

“Fine… make it painful though, the son of a bitch ruined my rep.”

“i can do that. you want him still alive at the end?”  She laughed. 

“Please scum like that deserves the sewers he will be found in weeks later.”

“i’ll give him your regards then.” He moved forward, holding out his hand. She stepped forward and shook his.

“by the way doll... the name’s sans.”

“Make sure to give my fiancé a loving send away for me… and you get yourself a date.”

“you got it.” There were a couple of knocks on the hatch above them.

“looks like that’s our cue. i’ll catch you later doll.” Then he was gone like the darkness had just swallowed him up.

_ Well, I survived that fiasco and my son of a bitch of finance- I mean ex-fiance, is going to have a tragic accident. _

“Hey, Grillby How would you like to make some money?” The hatch opened, shedding some light in there and the fire element was looking at her with mild interest.

“I might know a guy who might reach a tragic end soon who might need life insurance before that ya capiche.” She said reaching the door looking at her glowing friend.

“I will tell you this unfortunate soul’s name, but I will get 30% of the life insurance got it.”  Frisk still needed to eat despite all of this craziness.  The fire monster nodded in agreement, it was their normal pay change anyway when she had this sort of information.

“Johnny Stephanie; you know him, my low life of a fiancé. He tried to… well, let’s say he wanted me to be his angel for life. This one I will not be able to pick up until several months later because I am too close, but I am trusting you… don’t make me not trust you Grillby.” She just glances at the fire monster awaiting to see if he understood.

“Considering you trusted me to hide you and not get you killed... I think you can trust me with this. Speaking of... did he leave?”

“Yeah, he is going to say hi to my fiancé.”

“You chose a good monster to give your fiance a welcoming party.” She snickered.

“You can say that again…”

“.... I’d rather not, but you have no reason not to trust him.”

“I’ll be honest, I am going by the old code right now… I hope he stands by it.”

“He does, despite his ... profession.”

“Well, then you will see us later on.” She said walking away. He nods. Wondering if she had figured out that he had purposely set them both up in that place... it was just luck that her fiance had turned out to try and set her up to fall. Grillby had figured it out and had alerted the skeletons about it. That was how his friend had known what to expect, but he didn’t think his friend would have expected him to drop her in... She was a good soul, and she needed someone she could trust, who would watch out for her.

Frisk should have asked this Sans guy when or how to know her beloved had found his way to the depths of the sea. She walked down the street just thinking. She didn’t have to wonder too long. A week later it was in the newspapers, a suicide note had been found on the victim, so the cops were ruling that it had been suicide.  The newspapers and cops interviewed her. She wore a pale blue church dress she bought in the flea market to play the innocent girl part.

“My fiancé… he was the part of me… that I will never be able to replace…” She cried as the crowd mourned her loss.

At the back of the crowd was a not-so-unfamiliar figure in black. There was a taller figure with him though, also in black, the two weren’t just watching though as the taller one seemed to be listening intently to something that the other said before the taller one reached down and picked up a small child in a black sailor suit. The little child snuggled against the taller one.

“No, no … I had no idea he was suicidal as he was so full of life… I hope he finds himself where he belongs.“ She glanced up but inside she was thinking _burning in hell._

“I need to go now… this has been so much.” The crowd slowly disperses as her face goes back to a neutral stance. She hated dresses so much. Frisk heads off to Grillby’s, she needed a shot of whiskey.  As she got to her usual spot at the bar she smiles. 

“Hey, Grills can a mourning lady get a shot.” In her usual banter.  The fire monster handed her the drink.

“Thank you…” She sips it allowing the burning sensation go down her throat.

“I'M SORRY ABOUT YOUR LOSS HUMAN.” A voice came from behind her.

_Crap…_ She didn’t want someone hearing her.  She turned around and started to apologize

“It is ok…”  When she turned though she found herself face to face with not one, but two skeletons. The taller one was holding a human child who looked at her with an expression that said the child felt something for her.

“Whose kid is that… is it yours Sans? I didn’t see you as a dad type…”

“nope.”

“LITTLE PUP HAS BEEN WITH US FOR A WHILE NOW! I'M THE ONE WHO FOUND THEM.”

“Just randomly … whatever… “

“yeah, strangest thing... came in a shipment we were dealing with. papyrus is good about finding things, so it’s not a surprise really he found ‘em.”

“I see … do you feed your puppy?” She asks curiously about the child’s welfare.

“WELL, LITTLE PUP LOVES SPAGHETTI... AND HOT DOGS AND.... WELL... ALMOST ANYTHING REALLY.”

“yup.”  She rubs her forehead. 

“Hey little one what’s your name?” She asks the kid.

The child tilts their head to one side, a look of innocent confusion. The child cannot be more than six or seven.

“Did you guys teach them how to talk?”

“eh.... they only talk when they want to.”

“Little one would you like a homemade meal? I have some soup I can bring here for ya.” Again, just confusion. It didn’t seem that the child understood why she was saying this.

“paps, why don’t you get the kid something to drink? I know they like grillby’s milkshakes.”

“A GOOD IDEA!” The child seemed to brighten, smiling at Papyrus as they were carried off.

“Trafficking kids are they…”

“no... their story is a little worse than that. when we found ‘em... they had some dog tags. the only thing on it was “f 1” and a serial number.”

“That is messed up… the kid doesn’t deserve that.”

“gets worse... the crate we confiscated was heading to a lab.”

“Look I know we don’t owe anything to each other except for the date but if you need food or something…” Frisk wasn’t cruel.

“let’s swap numbers. i’ll let you know if we need anything and the reverse is true too. i don’t meet a lot of souls grillbz will trust.”

“Well, the ex-treated him really well, great Grillz by the way.” Makes a gesture for another whiskey.


	2. Story

“glad you approve.” The glass slides down the bar to her while Grillby seems to be speaking with Papyrus and the child. She smiled.

“I talk to Grillz, he is going to leave a little tip for ya. I suppose this counts as our date then.”

“only if ya want it to.” He offered his phone, so she could type in her number.  Shit, now she has to enter her number… options one, give him a fake number, Grillby’s number, a client's number or her real number; option two... Say she doesn’t remember it after getting rid of the old phone to not have to look at the thing because of her fiance and that she has a new one.  She punches in her phone number, almost reluctant, and hands it back. 

“Tonight at 6.”

He shoots off a quick text to her phone to give her his number.

??: be here.

She registers his name as a Weirdo. He’d changed her contact name to “Doll.” He then pocketed the phone.  Frisk stops and glances at the child for a half a beat, then walks away.

“Thanks Grillby, Sans says he is taking care of the bill. Don’t forget the tip Grillby.” Little Pup had been happily sipping on their milkshake when she’d looked over. Grillby looked over at Sans who had merely given the nod. The fire monster shrugged at this and went back to cleaning glasses.

“wouldn’t dream of it.” It was code for Grillby to give a portion of the insurance money to Sans.

Frisk had to get ready for this date. She did make a good chunk of money off her dead fiancé, about $4,000. She bought a slit black dress that showed her legs and her goods just the right amount. She wore bright red lipstick and blue eye blush. She curled her hair and let it sway over her shoulder and with matching black heels. _If looks could kill_ she thought to herself as she took a selfie.

When it was time, she found he was waiting outside in a dark brown suit, the same hat he always wore through; a red carnation was stuck in his breast pocket in front of a satin handkerchief. He seemed to be a little bored until he spotted her. The moment he did he seemed to take good, long, appreciative look. All he could think was that the guy he’d sent to the fishes was stupid to let such a woman walk away.

“normally i’d say you look nice doll... but ‘nice’ don’t cut it.” A slight blush covered her face.

“Do you like what you see…” She said a little flirtatiously.

“i’d have to be blind not to appreciate the vision in front of me.”

“You’re looking pretty handsome yourself.” She got down the steps to meet up with him. He merely offered a smile for that. It was nice to hear, but he wasn’t an idiot; he knew most wouldn’t consider ever using words like that to actually describe a skeleton and mean it. Still, the fact she gave a kind compliment was enough. It said a lot about who she was.

“That look on your face says you are feeling bonely.”

“maybe a little, but kinda hard to continue feeling that way in such company.” She snickered.

“I will enjoy this date. I got to warn you though I will need to do a job tonight.”

“well, i did say only a couple drinks. how far that goes is up to you.”

“Indeed you did…” She said into his ear canal before walking towards the bar leaving a stunned Sans behind. That didn’t last too long though. He’d easily caught up with her in time to hold open the door.

“Thank you, Sans.” As she entered the bar to sit at a table. It was less packed than usual, only a few others seemed to be around actually. He followed her in. There was a dog couple there and a trio of bunnies, but that seemed to be it.

“Hey Grillz can I get a couple of drinks for me and my date…” She points at her and him. Getting a little attention, but she ignored it.  Grillby walked over the two, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

“Grillz did you give the tip I talked to you about.” She said quietly. The monster nodded, then seemed to wait for her order.

“I will have a whiskey sour and you…” She gestures towards Sans.

“bloody mary, spicy, light.” Grillby nodded and left the two. She chuckled to herself.

“Sans, next time you get yourself a dame when you order your drink instead of saying light say…” She immediately says this next part in a sexy tone “Bloody Mary, spicy like my date…” She then just raises her eyebrows.

“if i said that though... i’d be drunk just by touching the glass.” She sighed.

“I imagine Grillz knows your regular, it is called context Sans…” She started to look at her fingernails

“uh huh... and you missed mine.” A blush took over her face. It hit her after a beat. He merely smiled, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

“So tell me you never told me how my… left this world without any signs.”

“a few magic tricks i happen to know.” She nodded as Grillby gives them their drinks.

“So, did you like the tip Sans?” She sipped her drink.

“Little Pup did, thanks.”

“How are they?” Her voice changed, and so did her persona; like this whole time it was an act until this moment. Her eyes showed concern for this child. This was unusual for Frisk, but she was concerned for the child. She had her reasons… Frisk took a big gulp out of her drink. Already signaling for another drink.

“they’re fine. seemed to like you though, which is unusual... normally they’re shy around new people or monsters.” She weakly smiled back.

“I guess I have that way with kids.”

“not a bad thing to have. ever thought of having your own?”  _ the hell... why the hell did i ask that? _

“I had one once… It was taken from me…” His expression became somber.

“i’m sorry.”

“I chose this life… the gang literally cut me open and took the baby… I almost bled to death. I shouldn’t have told you this, not like this…” He put a hand over hers.

“i hope you gave ‘em hell.... cuz they deserve it.” There was a mix of anger and sympathy in his expression.

“I don’t even know which group it was, to be honest I was bagged and tied. I just heard his voice… that is it.” She got her second glass and drank it eagerly.

“didn’t even glimpse your captors?” He was more disturbed at this.

“That was the worst part, it was like they knew my routine… my habits; they drugged me first by hitting up my coffee spot, then took me to the south side fishing bay and gut me like a fish. They wanted me to live … to suffer.”

He knew the spot... it wouldn’t be hard to find out who had done something like that... and while he hated that it meant crossing territories, he had some connections that could help. He didn’t mention it though; he wanted to gut those bastards himself.

“I just saw your puppy… your kid, and I think… they’d be around the same age… and my heart just …” Tears fell down her face.  He gently patted her hand, offering her the handkerchief from his pocket.  She took it, using it gently rubbing her makeup off in the process. She grabbed her phone and texted someone really quick.

“I called off the job tonight.”

“why don’t you come back with me? spend some time with the kid.”

“I don’t know…”

“It was just an idea, but i’m sure they’d like it.” She sighed.

“You shouldn’t take a person like me to a place like theirs. I am a danger…”

“and i’m not?” He replied gently.

“I would like… to hold them for one moment.”

“come with me then.” She got up and followed Sans. He led her from the bar to a car that was waiting for several feet away, holding open the passenger door for her. She got in, sitting down in the passenger seat.

“Well, how many dates can you say you brought home on the first date?” She tried to relieve the tension of the moment. He flushed a little, hands in his pockets as he replied a little sheepishly.

“don’t actually date usually.... um... did you want to change before we go?”

“No, I will be okay… thank you…”

“no problem.” He had slid easily into the driver’s seat and started the car. The drive was relatively smooth.

“I am actually surprised you don’t have a list of dates…”

“too much trouble.” She nodded as she just sat quietly.

“lists are more my brother’s thing.”

“Oh really? He sleeps around?”

“mmmm... wouldn’t say that... more like he’s trying to find someone who will be a great role model for Little Pup. he doesn’t quite grasp the concept of what it means to have a mate...“  The more she thought about this Little Pup, the more it hurt her. She wondered if.. the F stood for… no, she can’t give herself that false hope. Her child is gone, and she will never see it again.

“Well, at least his heart is in the right place…” She wasn’t paying much attention.

“no doubt there.” Her eyes looked out the window just watching the streetlights go by.  It seemed almost like forever before he stopped the car by a house that was further from the depths of the city. The lights were on in what could only be assumed to be a living room; it was a double story home, but seemed very cozy and completely normal.  She opened the car door and stood in awe of this house. It came very apparent that she didn’t belong there. The feelings she had for this child were being misplaced, and she knew it. Frisk’s hands went to her stomach the scars underneath a constant reminder of that day.

The Rattlesnakes’ former leader was once upon a time her lover. She did several jobs for the gang and was being requested to talk to him on a constant basis, even asked to join the crew. Frisk was planning to join until she found out she was pregnant. It was a joyous and the scariest time of her life. He refused to have her join the gang because not only was she carrying their child, but she was a walking liability. He didn’t abandon her as he tried to go straight for her.

Someone out there knew about them. Whoever did had a bone to pick with him or her in such a degree to make them suffer the way the torturers did to them. She didn’t tell Sans the final details about her tragic tale about her pregnancy because she didn’t know how he would take it. Her lover was with her when she was being tortured and cut open. She could hear him scream as he watched in horror as their child was taken from them. How he begged and cried for the safety of their child while she could feel darkness take her. Then a deafening bullet shot that silenced him before it all went to dark.

The tragedy of losing both would be enough to drive a person insane, but instead, she found the will to live somehow. Frisk found herself starting to go to go to a local bar called Grillby’s and slowly she found herself again. She then went back into the biz and met Johnny, a former client who wanted too much to be a gang member. Frisk enjoyed his company and got engaged with him after a short time knowing him. She still didn’t understand why she did that, maybe she was desperate to feel again but then again she didn’t feel anything when he died. He got his wish and got to live the life of the mafia. Johnny didn’t understand the code, the lifestyle and the honor of the mob. 

In the world of gangs, she would be like a freestyle worker. She would be used for more riskier tasks that they didn’t want to get their hands dirty. Most of the time she wouldn’t meet any of the upper management because of the risk of the coppers catching on putting them under a spotlight. Although, most of the time that is when her talent is being utilized the most to throw off suspicion off the mob bosses or their employees. Frisk's underground nickname was “Reset” because of the fact she forced the police to go back to square one. The fact that Sans found out about her real name really surprised her. She didn’t use it very often, but then again the position he held was a much higher one and he most likely heard it from someone. Loose lips sink ships, at least in her situation he hadn’t decided to kill her, yet.

Here she is in front of one of the most notorious gang’s house, and it looks perfectly reasonable. That was beyond bizarre to her, and the fact that they can even care for a child while maintaining this lifestyle is awe-inspiring in itself. Frisk felt herself clam up.

_I don’t know if I can do this. I should have considered the drinks earlier the date, but no, I was raised to follow the code as if it was law. If I didn’t do this date properly, I would have hated myself for being lower than scum._ Sans opened the front door for her. Inside the first thing, she saw was a small hallway that branched off into a living room. Some stairs led to rooms upstairs and what looked like a room behind the couch. There wasn’t a TV like she would expect and the child was sitting in the middle of the sofa drawing pictures with Papyrus next to her. Frisk walked in, she didn’t want to scare them. She glanced at the child on the couch.

“Hi Papyrus and child. How are you guys this evening?” Frisk said coming into view of them both talking in a soft voice.  Little Pup looks up and smiles at her.

“HELLO HUMAN! SANS!”

“hey bro.”  Frisk felt awkward as she debated about sitting next to Little Pup and slowly sits next to them.

“What are you guys drawing there?” She says looking at their little drawings. Frisk was admiring the bond between the two of them. Little Pup smiled and held up a picture of what looked like Papyrus, Sans, themselves, another skeleton and even her.

“That looks lovely little one. Your par- guar-… Papyrus and Sans must be very proud of you.” She smiled at the child. She didn’t know how to refer the skeletons as a relationship to the child. 

“heh, yeah.”

*Sans. A word if you please. 

The tall skeleton who'd spoken was standing in the doorway behind the couch, he was just a head or so shorter than Papyrus, but was dressed in a polo shirt and slacks. He did not look pleased.

“sure.” He moved around the couch and followed the other into the door that was closed behind him. Papyrus had a book he had been working in, it was actually full of word searches.  Frisk just enjoyed the simple company with these two it has been so long since she had a moment like this she missed it. She just watched the child continue drawing her picture and didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to distract her.

Little Pup finished the drawing then turned to her and held their arms up. They wanted to be picked up. Frisk didn’t expect this and a momentary thought that she shouldn’t partake in such things but she instead picked up Little Pup and held them close to her.

“Is that what you want little one? Are you ready for bed? I can read you a bedtime story.” She said softly to the little child. The child was warm and innocently trusted her.  The child nods, snuggling against her.

“Papyrus can you tell me where their room is? I will put them to bed and tell them a fantastic story.” The end of the sentence she added a little enthusiasm to make it a bit exciting for the little child.

“OF COURSE, THIS WAY!” He instead put the book down and went up with her, showing her which room. Frisk carried the child slowly behind Papyrus careful not to hit any bumps to make the ride as smooth as possible. She took this opportunity to look at her facial details and letting herself relax in her presence. Frisk took her to their bed and tucked them in.

“Thank you Papyrus… Would you also like to hear a bedtime story as well?” She said with a soft smile to Papyrus, she was kidding but it was their child, so either way she would understand.

“I Would Love To.” He settled next to the bed that Little Pup was set in.


	3. Fast

“The story is a story of a man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor, Robin Hood. Have you guys ever heard of it?” Frisk became excited to tell this story to the pair. She tells the two about this hero named Robin Hood; how he lived in Sherwood Forest and how he would rob the rich and give it to the poor. She went into details about the Sheriff of Nottingham, King Richard, maid Marian and that with an archery contest Robin Hood beat the evil doers. Soon they were asleep next to each other no longer hearing her finish her story. When Frisk realizes this, she stops telling the story as a soft smile comes on her face. She places her hand on the child’s face watching them sleep for a second before kissing their forehead.

“Goodnight little one… Goodnight Papyrus…”

“nice story.” Came a soft voice from the doorway. She glances over to the sound and sees it is Sans as a faint blush covers her face.

“Thanks, I didn’t realize I was entertaining three tonight I would have brought my “A” game then.” She teased. He smiled a little.

“you did well enough.”  Her phone made a beeping noise, she grabs it to look and frowns. She didn’t want to deal with work, but apparently it won’t wait for her.

“I guess it is time for me to go… It was nice meeting you and your family, Sans. Thank you…” She got up from the bed.  He nods. She got to the doorway where he stood, and she kissed him gently on his teeth.

“Goodnight Sans”  Frisk says before walking downstairs heading towards the exist.

“need a lift?”

“You just want another kiss. Hmmm… okay, I will take you up on your offer, but I won’t be having you come with me all the way. I can’t have my clients disappearing on me.”

“you just tell me where to leave you. i have no interest in meddling.”

“That will be great it is downtown by the market square. It will be close enough for me to walk from there.” She says with a smile before exiting the house to head for the car. It is a simple cover job for a client; they are under suspicion, so she needed to leave their calling card and steal something simple. She got them quite frequently, so she doesn’t worry too much about doing these, but she still doesn’t like getting others involved. He nodded and took her to the place she’d instructed. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the teeth.

“Thank you for a lovely evening.”

“Any time.” There was a hint of a blush.  She got out of the car and immediately made her way down the alley to the store she needed to break into. Lock picking was a skill she'd picked up at a young age; as she made her way in she made sure to avoid cameras, little did she know she'd tripped a silent alarm. Frisk put the gang member signature card when she heard the signature police sirens.

“Shit…” Frisk said to herself and looked at her high heels, cursing at why she wore such things in the first place. She immediately took them off and went out the back door as the police slamed in demanding whoever was in the area to come out peacefully.  Frisk ran barefoot out of the alley and around the corner. She is so screwed the bar is too far, and the cops are right behind her. ‘Fuck Fuck’ she thought she texted quickly to Sans.

Doll: COPS HELP…. FUCKED UP…

Sans: where are you?

She was glancing around while she was running looking for some sign to give him a sense of direction as the cops start to shoot towards her.

Doll: NEAR BA

That is all she could send out before she got her arm shot and she dropped her phone. _Goddamn it._ If she gets caught the gig is up; her crimes would get her life in prison easily. She just grabbed her arm as she dived into another alley as she knew now that she has been burnt as a mafia member. She can only pray that the phone broke and that they couldn’t recover the information on the piece. The blood was pouring out of her arm as she scrambled to get out of there. She slammed her body into the doorway of Grillby’s as entered the bar.

She didn’t need to concern herself with that, a skeletal hand snatched the phone. There were shots and yells as she stumbled into the bar. F risk glanced up at Grillby as she crawled behind the bar hoping to just hide there. She felt herself getting faint. Grillby knelt at her side. T he cops come in shortly after she arrived.

“We are looking for a young lady wearing a black dress she has a bullet wound and is highly dangerous. We believe it is this person they call “The Reset” she is highly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill. If you have any information on this individual, there is a reward.”

“not today. gentleman.... we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Funny I would say that is almost a threat there… We are just trying to protect the people and freaks like you so I would watch my tone…”  He tilted his hat up.

“freaks huh? well.... you can’t say i didn’t give you an option.” In two seconds both were dead on the floor.

“Sans... what did I say...”

“sorry, i’ll pay for the damages.” The bodies disappeared with a snap, and Sans tossed a bag on the bar while Grillby was using magic to try and heal her.

“Goddamn Grillz I fucked up…. I didn’t see the silent arm… and now my client's list is out there…” The wound stung even when Grillby was trying his hardest to make her feel more comfortable. She decided to see where Sans was she heard his voice but didn’t see where he went.

“if you’re talkin’ about the phone... eh, that’s taken care of to doll.”

“Do you mean you destroyed it or you have it?” She said to the voice.

“the lather.”

“Grillz, do you think the wound will heal up okay?”  She watched him concentrating so hard on the wound she could swear the fire monster was sweating. Frisk hated to be in this position of weakness, especially around another gang present. Sure they had a date, shared a kiss, but she was engaged and look how that turned out. The fire monster nodded and wrapped up what was left of it, the bullet had been removed as well during it, though she likely hadn’t noticed.

“Thanks, Grillz… man a bartender and doc all wrapped in one. I still can’t believe the coppers called you guys freaks.” Frisk wondered where Sans was since she didn't see him nearby. She struggled to stand up, realizing her feet were cut up from not wearing shoes.  Sans was sitting at the bar closest to her.

“Hey, good sir can I get you something?” Looking over at Sans, teasing. Ignoring the pain that she is experiencing at that moment only grimacing a little bit from it.

“perhaps a bloody mary.” He replied with a slight smile. She nodded she knew how to make one of those.

“Hey Grillz don’t mind me I am going to raid your liquor and supplies real quick. Do you want something?”

“You two are something.” Frisk looked at Grillby.

“What do you mean?” She started to assemble the drink adding a single hot pepper cut up in there. Handing it over to Sans.

“This is how I make my Bloody Mary spicy with a little pep in it. Hope you enjoy.” She turns back to look at Grillby waiting for the answer to her question. The fire monster doesn’t offer an explanation. She tries to figure out what he is up to. She wasn’t the only one, Sans wondered as well as he sipped at the drink.

“no offense Grillbz... but this one is the best i’ve ever had.” She blushed lightly.

“Ahhh… you are just saying that so you don’t have to buy the drink beside it is the least I can do for coming to save my ass.”  She flirted then glanced over to Grillby. There is something off but what she couldn’t put her finger on it. Frisk made a second one for Sans and placed it in front of him. She then took a seat next to him.

“Hey, Grillz those ummm safe spots how many do you have?” She now had time to think about this. There had to be more than one; it is just logical, right? Not that she was complaining since it all worked out.

“A few.” Was the reply. A sly smile crosses Frisk’s face as she busts out laughing.

“You sly dog… somebody’s been watching too many rom-coms lately.”  She kept on laughing. He did try to set her up but why with Sans? He is sweet and cute, but their worlds probably won’t clash the best. Still, she is glad she met him nevertheless.

“mind letting me in on the joke?” Sans seemed to not understand what she thought was funny as he sipped his drink. She glanced over to Grillby seeing if it was okay to let him in on the joke or not. This could be an inside joke, just the two of them. Grillby’s expression seemed to convey that he didn’t think this was a good idea...

“Now if I tell you… you can’t tell anybody else…” She made it sound very secretive. Frisk even leaned in like it was a big deal as she snickers. She is enjoying this a little too much.

“well... i think i can keep a secret or two.” She made a hand gesture with her finger ‘come here’ as she leans in even more to meet his ear canal.

“Loose lips sink ships, Sans.” She whispered lustfully in his ear canal while making a small hand gesture pointing towards Grillby before kissing the side of his face and moving back to her chair. She wanted to see Grillby's reaction and his. This could be hilarious. She didn’t reveal their secret. Grillby’s expression was neutral, but Sans had flushed.

“So what do you think of the secret San?” Frisk says watching the flush Sans beside her.

“hmmm... i think that is a very interesting turn of events. and that someone has too much time on his hands.” She smiled as she glances towards Grillby to see if his neutral face ever changed.

“Well, some beings just like to help those who need a little help. Grillz has done that for me so many times I can’t even begin to thank him. He is the one of the best…” She meant every word towards her good friend. Grillby’s expression didn’t change, but his flames changed to a slight reddish hue, causing Sans to laugh.

“Hey I finally got the amazing Grillz to blush and boy he is handsome when he does… I think he should have tried to hook me up with himself instead… Could of having an amazing bartender cook and healer all wrapped in one perfect boyfriend.”  She flirted wondering if Sans would pick up on what she is saying.

“now there’s an idea.” Grillby rolled his eyes and walked off.  She walked behind the bar to where Grillby was and went in front of him and walked her fingers up his apron.

“Come on Grillz… I know you are on fire cause you are making me hot…” She flirted trying not to laugh. Sans snorted with laughter while the fire monster walked off, he’d apparently had more than enough of this.

“oh, man doll... you  _ are _ somethin’ else.”  She bows.

“Thank-you thank-you I will be here all week, please tip your waiters.” She laughs as she sits back by Sans. She leaned over the bar letting her torso lay on top of the bar, and her legs hang in the air so she could grab the liquor bottle behind and sit back down with it.  He kissed her cheek.

“what do you think of my tip? that enough?”

“Hmmm… I don’t know I think a  _ little extra _ would be better.” She says sipping out of the bottle blushing a little bit.

“Never was one to back down from a challenge.” When she moved to ask him what he had meant, he’d lightly grasped her chin to kiss her. She pulled him in kissing him a little more enjoying the feel of his teeth on her lips. For the briefest of moments, his tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding along her own before he withdrew, tugging his hat down a little as a flush covered his cheekbones. Her face flushed the same as his except hers was a bright red.

“Now that is a tip… weew… haha.” She is now really heated and needed to walk away.

“I’ll take my cell back by the way..”

“i think it got a little cracked, but it should still work.” He fished into one pocket and handed it back. She took it in her hands.

“Time to get another phone I guess… thank you, by the way for everything… I really did have a good night and thanks for coming to the rescue and whatnots. If you ever want to do something… outside of work maybe, give me a ring. I happen to like the spine-tingling feeling you give me.”  She was more embarrassed about this than flirting and kissing him, and she didn’t know why. She got up and left out the front door to go home. He watched her leave.

“i have to admit Grillz... you know how to pick ‘em.” Sans said quietly as the bartender wandered back over.

Since last night really did a number on her, she decided to take it a little easy on herself. Frisk decided she was going to make a meal for Sans, since he did save her ass. She changed Sans' setting his contact name to Sexyskel. Frisk chuckled to herself, then texted Sans.

Doll: Hey You I made lasagna want some… I can bring it over for the family.

Sexyskel: sure.

__

Doll: Come to pick me up. Did I ever tell you where I lived?”

Sexyskel: nope.

Doll: looks like on the 2nd date you get to see my place... ☺️

She texted her address over to Sans. While she waited for him, she got changed in her suit top, paired with a skirt. The lasagna was just waiting to come out soon.

Sexyskel: sounds like a plan.

He was there after several minutes. Knocking lightly at the door.

“Coming…” Frisk says as she opens the door with a smile.

“How are you today, Sans? Come in make yourself at home.”

It was a simple rental. Basically, it was a small flat and one could see her bed from the front door. The whole place is about the size of a medium size car garage. It served its purpose; there was a room where there was a shower and a toilet, a kitchen with a refrigerator, sink, and oven. A tiny excuse for a living room/dining area which was just a couch and a coffee table which she ate her meals off. Being single, she had her TV to keep her company and against the wall was her bed and a small bookcase of books. Frisk had money, but she wasn’t into material things she didn’t need. Instead, she made sure to hide the money in case her status was blown or she needed emergency funds. Besides too much money and people look at you sideways, wondering where all the money shows up out of nowhere.  Sans didn’t judge, after all, it wasn’t like his own family used their money for frivolous things... maybe to spoil the kid.

“Anyway since I can’t really do any jobs until I get better I figured I can at least try to add some meat to my man's bones.” She flirted as she takes out the lasagna out of the oven and placing it on top.

“oh? so i’m yours now am i?” He said with a slight grin.

“Ahhh… it is a figure of speech I mean we are friends…” She tried to backpedal.

“really?” His expression was one of mirth.

“See you are a boy and a friend and friend …”

“but i’m also a skeleton, wouldn’t that make me your bone-friend? Her blush deepened.


	4. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, Mobtale is set usually further back into the 1950s - 1970s. 
> 
> Papyrus calls Frisk (named Fris in this story so not to have a bunch of confusion between characters) Little Pup because he originally found them in a crate and mistook them for a puppy, as he had never seen one before nor seen a human before. Having Been previously working for an all monster mafia run by Toriel & Asgore. 
> 
> There was never a war between monsters and humans.
> 
> There was never a magical barrier to seal the monsters in Mount Ebbot. Monsters and humans co-exist, if in separate towns. Think more like the segregation that used to exist in the United States between those with dark skin and those with white skin. Except that here humans and monsters have minimal dealings with one another, normally.
> 
> The group 'Funny Bone Gang' is purely made up by me and my co-author. The group Sans and Papyrus are a part of does include Gaster, but there is no known name for them or any other gang/mafia that exists in this universe. Their name is supposed to be a joke due to the fact that the top 3 members are all skeletons.

“I-I-I didn’t think this through… we never- umm, never mind.” She was going to correct him and say they never boned before, but she would just feed the fire. He looked at her before he blushed and started laughing.

“stars, you’re really something doll. wasn’t even thinking that far.” If her blush wasn’t red enough it was now at its max.

“Yeah… I meant it as a joke haha… get it… oh look we better take this to your family’s place. The kid is probably hungry.”

“yeah, c’mon.” She sighed in relief as he stopped picking on her; she used the hot mitts and placed it in her oven carrier bag and followed behind him to his car.

“I hope everyone likes it…” She murmurs.

“i’m sure it will be fine.” As she got into the car after putting the lasagna in the backseat, she waited for Sans to take her to his place.

“Hey, Sans can I ask you a serious question?” She was nervous what his response would be to it.

“i think you kinda just did doll, but go ahead.” She took a deep breath.

“Okay, so it is a couple of questions, to be honest. The first be, you serious about being my…. boyfriend?” She blushed glancing at Sans reaction.

“tibia honest... that’s kinda up to you. i ain’t exactly the type to force something on someone. i’m a monster, sure, but not like that.”

“I would really like it…” Frisk trailed off, glancing at the floor of the car. Stopping at a red light, he glanced over at her.

“yeah?” She was blushing again... Did she not know how radiant that made her? She brushed her hair out of her face.

“Yeah… I would.” She bit the bottom of her lip in nervousness. He glanced away, unaware of the blush that was faintly glowing on his own cheeks.

“me too.” The car slowly moved forward with the light change. A huge smile crossed Frisk’s face as she begins to relax and she sighs in relief.

“what was that other question?” He asked after a moment. The blush came rushing back.

“Okay before I ask this I want you to remember that I have never dated a skeleton before so bare with me on this….”

“i’d be surprised if ya had doll. not many of us skeletons left.”

“How do you… have sex?” That was stupid of her so stupid. Who asks these kinda questions on a not-even-second date? There is something wrong with her, she thought. There was silence, but it was more like the awkward kind... considering he was apparently shocked by the question itself and there was full blown flush...

“I shouldn’t have asked that, it was rude and dumb… don’t worry about let’s talk about the kid or Papyrus.”

“i... uh... heh... got to admit... didn’t take you for being that forward.” She was getting more flustered.

“Well, you put that idea in my head with that whole bone friend comment.” He laughed at that.

“you humans really have a way with words sometimes... though in answer to your question, it is quite possible between a skeleton and any organic life.... maybe i’ll have a chance to give you a private lesson doll... in the future.” Her face was almost a reddish plum color.

“Hehe… very funny…” She was having a hard time catching her breath.

“Is it hot in here or is it me?”

“definitely you doll... you make fire look cool.” She is using her hand to wave air at herself as she decided to roll down the window.

“Your family is going to think there is a problem with me.”

“nah. dad knows it’s just me being me.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have any other dames over at your house.”

“not for pleasure doll. plenty come and go for business, we have dealin’s with other families who have some powerful women.”

“I can’t believe it I was jealous for a half a beat there…” Frisk was truly surprised by her actions. He chuckled a bit.

“i mighta been a bit of a talker in my younger days, but that was just practice.”

“My history of guys haven’t been the best… I dated and loved one man and the other you got the pleasure of taking care of.”

“mmm. yeah... that one was a piece of work... but this other one doesn’t sound so bad.”

“He wasn’t… he was the father of my… anyway we were getting out of the gangs and being the former leader of the Rattlesnakes they don’t let you just leave. Well I think they are part of it.”

“that guy huh? i actually knew of him.”

“You did? Small world.”

“small indeed... i was still, by monster standards, fairly young when that shit went down... i remember hearing about and thinking that it was a crime... even among gangs to do what they did.”

“He had to watch me… Sans, I have nightmares of those screams.”

“... i think i’d be more worried if you didn’t.”

“I thought you should know what kind of crazy you are dating.”

“you're not crazy doll... what happened that night was messed up... even we don’t pull shit like that.“

“And ever since then I haven’t heard another gang do it either.”

“there’s a reason for that. dunno that you ever heard.”

“Why?” She looked towards Sans.

“the boss isn’t particularly fond of humans... but, he’s loyal to his family and the family he’s made. he’d do anything to protect ‘em. when he heard what happened... he and at least two other bosses tracked ‘em all down.... took ‘em two weeks. you probably heard, if not saw the “decorations” around town at the time... “  She remembered very well body parts were everywhere it was awful.

“those three... they made an example of ‘em to the other gangs and anyone else. left a simple message everywhere: don’t mess with family." 

“I guess I should be grateful, but a part of me always wanted to look them in the eye as my dagger cuts deep into their heart as they beg for mercy.”

“nah... much as you think you want something like that... take it from me, it ain’t what you think.”

“Got revenge before?”

“yeah... few weeks before your incident actually. little coincidence there i suppose.” Even as they pulled towards the house, he continued with the story.

“long story short, a buddy of mine got into some trouble. asked me for some help, but before he made it to my doorstep he was gunned down. i saw the culprit. went after ‘em... went through about seven of ‘em to get to the real one responsible. but you know... i realized somethin’ even as i crucified that bastard. no matter whether he lived or died, my buddy wasn’t coming back and killing the one responsible didn’t make anything better.”  As they parked Frisk put a hand on his cheek then leaned in and kissed him gently.

“I am so sorry you had to suffer through that, a loss is a loss, and it hurts no matter how much time passes.”

“yeah... that’s true, but you know... that’s also life. it doesn’t play favorites.”

“I have never been good with death myself… I fear it so much… to think that one day not to wake up and be able to do what I want or need to survive. Scares me to the very being of my soul. It sounds dumb because we all have to go, but a part wishes that it isn’t so. Death is just scary.”  He took one of her hands into his.

“just cuz it’s a part of life, doesn’t make it any less scary and it’s not dumb. there’s a lot of folks that fear it and, i think, even most monsters do but the way we deal with it varies, and i think the best way to deal with it is just to live without regret. because then when it comes, you can say you did what you wanted, did your best no matter what comes.  She nods at the wise words he said. She squeezed his hand before getting out of the car to get the food. He got out as well, and when they got to the front door, he held it open for her. He’d had a long talk with his father about her the last time she’d been over... but the other monster hadn’t spoken with her yet. It was probably time to ratify that. As she passes him in the doorway, she sneaks a kiss on the cheek and goes to the dining room and set the lasagna down on the table.

He flushed a little in response to the kiss. She waited for her boyfriend to come to join her in the room. She didn’t know if she should yell and announce the meal or not. Sans had gone into the room but called out.

“hey, Paps, you comin’ out?” The monster that walked out of the kitchen wasn’t his brother, however.

*Sans.

“heya boss.”  Frisk should probably introduce herself especially if she were going to date this skeleton.

“Hi, Mr. Boss, sir, I am Frisk.”

*Cute. I am W.D. Gaster. You must be the woman he has been talking about, and if my resources are correct... The rather infamous freelancer. Reset I believe.

“My reputation precedes me, Mr. Gaster. I am at your service.”

*Indeed it does. Your skills are quite commendable.

“From breaking and entry to making things disappear from corpses, I am that one. I also, mimic other criminals skills to throw off suspicion before as well.”

*Quite. I see that you have brought something with you.

“I made supper for the family as a thank you for letting me over yesterday.” Gaster moved over to her and seemed to make a half circle as if looking for something before he seemed satisfied. Sans just watched the exchange.

*Hmmm, well for the moment we are the only ones here.

“where’d they go?”

*To a park with Toriel.

_ Toriel? She was a famous mob boss, these guys really do hang out with the big boys. _

“Is the puppy child with him?”

*Yes, Fris is with them. I do not know why my son insists on calling them ‘little pup’ it’s .... not a proper name for a child.

“it’s a nickname.” Sans shrugged.

“The child does seem very content and happy. As long as they are happy the name is a very minimal thing in comparison to the welfare of the child.” She said carving up the lasagna to serve.

*Impressive wit.

“i told ya you’d like her.”

*It seems you were not so incorrect this time.

“This time?” She said it before she genuinely thought about what she was saying. The food served up to the three.

*Sans has been known to be reckless at times.

Sans only shrugs. Frisk smiled and lightly chuckled.

“Nah… not Sans. He is too handsome to do something reckless.”

*Were that only true.

“yeah, well... kinda runs in the family doesn’t it?” Gaster gave him a look that made Sans glance away, neither saying more.

“Hey hey… I don’t want to start an argument unless it is over who gets the heartburn medication first after eating my meal. Look you guys obviously love each other so just live with no regrets. Right, Sans?”

“yeah.... sorry.”

*Well, there is truth there. I shouldn’t hold it against you.

“I learned that quote from your son just a minute ago…” That hadn’t been what Gaster had spoken of, but neither elaborated or corrected her; it was a family matter that few knew of to begin with.

*Well, let us enjoy the meal.

She ate her food in silence. Frisk felt she screwed up so where along the lines.  _I wonder what is going on with the rest of the family._ It wasn’t far into the meal that Papyrus and Little Pup arrived to join them, the tension from before had eased, and things seemed more relaxed.

“Little one I heard you got to visit a friend today. Did you have fun?” They nodded and smiled, washing their hands in the sink with Papyrus’ help before sitting at the table patiently for their own plate of food. Frisk got up and got the two their servings. Frisk helped cut up the child’s meal to bite size bites.

“DINNER SMELLS WONDERFUL!” Papyrus said from the kitchen as he washed up. Gaster seemed to watch her do all this with a softer expression; it was clear that despite what Sans had said about him not being fond of humans that he was fond of THAT human in particular.

“Thanks, Papyrus I hope you both enjoy the meal.” She smiled with pride.

“OH? DID YOU MAKE THIS?” He asked as he sat down on the plate that waited for him.

“I indeed made it with a little magic as well.” She winked at the child. Sans chuckled at this, Little Pup giggled quietly.

“YOU HAVE MAGIC TOO?!” Papyrus says almost a little too excited.

“It isn’t like your magic Papyrus it is a… more of a skill that everyone can have.” Frisk prays that he understands what she means.

“OH I HOPE I HAVE THAT MAGICAL SKILL TOO. SANS, DO I HAVE THAT KIND OF MAGIC TO?”

“i’d like to think so.”  As they all finished up, Frisk picks up the dirty plates and puts them in the kitchen to get them clean. She washed the dishes and puts away the leftovers before going to the living room.

“Hey, guys what are you guys up to?”

“what do you mean doll?”

“I am just wondering why the child is drawing on your arm is all.” She observes the little child doodling on Sans arm as he just seems oblivious to it.

“kid wanted to give me a tattoo.”  Frisk giggles and went up to look at the work.

“Very fine details I think it looks great… you should put I love my puppy.” Frisk winked at the kid enjoying the bonding moment that they had.


	5. Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon! You have been warned! 
> 
> If you don't want to read it then skip towards the bottom! You won't be missing much!

“Once you get done getting a tattoo I want one too.” Frisk teased as she sat on the couch. Little Pup nods even as Sans whispers something to the child.  Frisk thought the bond between the child and the brothers was so incredibly pure compared to their lifestyle outside of these doors. Frisk didn’t ask, but she wondered what they were talking about as she waited for her “tattoo.” The child went over to her with a red pen.

“Okay tattoo artist just don’t push too hard with it okay… it is red, but I don’t want to bleed red.” She joked. The child just nods and gets to work, somewhat gently surprisingly. Frisk couldn’t help but watch her work it was so amazing to Frisk the talent the child has. The child very obviously drew a heart, but then very carefully put something in that heart: F & S & L.P.

Frisk felt tears slip past her eyes as she saw this kind little message on her arm. It is only innocence that can make a grown woman cry.

“May I hug the artist?” She asks Little Pup. The child smiles and nods. Frisk's arms envelop the little child next to her and for a briefest of moments was at peace. This child is so special, so loved that she prays nothing terrible ever comes to them. As she breaks the hug, she allowed the child to decide if they wanted to stay on her lap or go and play. Little Pup hugged her back, when she broke the hug, they kissed her cheek before sliding off her lap to go draw more pictures. Frisk’s hand naturally went to her face to hold the kiss there.

“don’t think i’ve seen a cuter thing.” Frisk blushed.

*Indeed, it’s official... you have an admirer.

“I should be so lucky…” Frisk was serious. She loves this child as if it were own.

“INDEED! THAT IS VERY RARE!”

“You mean the kid doesn’t get along with others?” That made Frisk nervous for the child. She didn’t want to be rejected or hurt. Frisk felt a special bond with the child. She glanced over at Sans.

*The child is very.... wary of others. Humans most especially.

Frisk didn’t say anything. She remembered the backstory of the child. It would make sense she wouldn’t trust humans. She wouldn’t either.

“I am so sorry that they had to go through that…”

*We are as well. The monster in question was dusted.

“That reminds me… I owe you a thank you for taking care of my past problems that have been plaguing me for years.”  Gaster gave her a questioning look. Apparently he was unaware of what she spoke of. Papyrus just looked even more clueless.

“we’ll talk about it later dad.”

“Just know after he tells you I really do appreciate it.”

*Alright.

“I think it is time for me to go anyway…”  Little Pup ran over to her, holding up a picture of her and them that they had drawn.

“Is that for me… thank you.” She takes the drawing and admires it. The child smiles. Frisk hugs the child lovingly.

“I love you so much.” The child hugs her back and smiles. She releases the child and smiles at them.

“Take care little one. Take care of Sans for me, I kinda like him.” She winks at him. Little Pup nods, a serious expression on their face. Sans just smiled back at her. Frisk goes by Sans’ side.

“Ready to rock and roll?” Frisk asks the sitting skeleton. Sans nods as he gets to his feet, a small smile on his features this time.

“shall we take a shortcut?”

“Sure but what is this shortcut?” Before she’d finished the question, he’d wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and they were gone. One minute they were in the living room, the next they were standing in front of her home.

“Woah… talking about picking up chicks.”

“neat shortcut right?”

“It is indeed that is so cool.” She was so excited that was fun.

“Can you go like all over and stuff?”

“why else do you think we’ve never been caught?” He winked.

“I just figured you used your personality and charmed your way out of things.” She flirted.

“heh... i might have charmed you, but i can’t charm a cop.”

“You just didn’t do it right…”

“you let me know how to do it right if you figure that one out.”  She leaned in and start kissing his neck as her hand took his gun and backed up. He flushed, caught off guard.

“That is how you charm a cop.” She hands the gun back. He put it away.

“somehow i don’t think i’m pretty enough to pull that off.”

“Would you like to try it on me?” She asked shyly.

“among other things.”

“I do have a gun on me. You better do a strip search you know safety reasons. Can’t trust people these days.”

“touche. but maybe go inside first... i think i have something with your name on it.” She blushed as she forgot where they were. She grabs his hand and takes him inside. The moment the door closed he yanked her to him to kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss and took off his hat rubbing his skull. She pulled him in, kissing him deeply. He returned the kiss as he skimmed his hands along her arms and to her hands, pinning her against a wall as the kiss became more hungry and, with a deft movement, he’d managed to snap on a set of cuffs.

“I have been such a bad girl lately… such terrible things… I need to be punished.”

“mmmm, first i gotta find that weapon though... can’t have interference.” He muttered as he placed a few kisses along her neck. She shuddered and moaned against him.

“I think this might be against some protocol there.” She winked. His hands skimmed beneath her shirt and along her skin.

“not sure about that... but rules were meant to be broken.” She shuddered and bit her lower lip.

“I wouldn’t hide the weapon anywhere near my bra or pants.” She shook her head no.

“ya sure? cuz i’m pretty sure these things are thorough...” He replied as his hands skimmed over her breasts lightly. In between lies a pocket knife she stored for emergencies. She moaned the feel of him just the same.

“Sans that… feels so good..” One hand slipped the knife from her and tossed it on a nearby table... thing... he didn’t know what it was, didn’t care. The fingers of his other hand were skimming beneath the material.

“well... no gun... but that was an interesting find... wonder what else i can find.”

“You will never break me…I will win… my hot boyfriend Sans will stop you.”

“mmm, sounds like a challenge to me.” He replies, his fingers lightly playing over one nipple, he was enjoying this little game. She moaned as he keeps teasing her and she loved every second of it.

“I will give you a kiss if you spare me…” She teased, this game was fun to her.

“just a kiss? nah... i think you can do better than that...” He replied, his hands skimmed over her pants.

“Be careful my gun is loaded back there… I don’t want my ass shot off.” He smirked.

“safety first...” He removed the gun first... then her pants.

“I guess now I get punished for all my crimes…” She feigns guilty.

“got to finish the search first. i ain’t done.”  She was surprised to hear that as she allowed him to continue.  He picked her up and set her on the couch, skimming his hands along her thighs as if searching for something possibly hidden, He’d settled nearby so he could watch her reaction, more specifically so he could see it after he’d decided to lick one thigh.  Her breath hitches when he does this. She moans a little louder than usual.

“Oh, when Sans catches you… oh hell, you will pay…” She closed her eyes enjoying this sensation. Her breath speeding up.

“if you say so.” He trailed his tongue along her other thigh his hands skimming along the hem of her underwear.

“He is so perfect… god yes, he is oh my-… fucckk…” She was trying so hard to stay in the act, but he was making it quite difficult. Not that he minded as he slid the garment off, licking at one thigh as he tossed the thing aside, his hands skimming up her legs. Sweet Asgore she was so hot... So beautiful...  She could feel herself arching her back a little as he kept teasing the area around her womanhood. He had complete control she can no longer think or act.

“I am yours.” She says finally, biting her lower lip.

“i’ll never make you regret that.” He murmurs before moving to slide his tongue along her folds before probing deeper. The intense pleasure she was experiencing was just out of this world. It was warm and loving, and her body arched trying to be greedy as she moaned his name.

“God Sans… Sans.” He quivered, thrusting his tongue deeper, delighting in her moans and the taste of her on his tongue. The more he went inside her, the more her body shuddered and the louder she got. Her feet curled and unfurled and she was a moaning mess. “God oh god Sans Sans” He found her sweet spot. It made her squeal in pleasure. 

“Oh God Sans… I don't know how much… oh god, Sans.” He was merciless in teasing that spot once he’d found it. He loved the sounds she made, and it made him quiver in delight and desire.

“Sans … I wa-… need you … oh god please…” He was driving her to the brink, but she wanted him wholly.  He shifted back, slipping out of the silken slacks he’d chosen to wear, the pulsating magic giving off a glow that was like a small nightlight regarding how bright it was; he eased over her, slowly sliding into her; he kissed her with loving passion. She found her body rubbing against his magic as she groaned. 

“Oh Sans it is sooo… god, feel so good Sans.” She was moaning really loud now as she could feel him pick up the pace a little. He shuddered.

“you feel so wonderful doll...” He groaned, shoving the shirt and bra out of the way to lavish one breast with his tongue as he pulled back before thrusting in. He couldn’t get enough of her. The clothes now gone she was being teased again by his tongue and his body. She loved every touch he did and every movement. She moaned in his ear. 

“God Sans … this…” He shifted angles. Apparently he’d missed that little spot if she could still talk.  He made her a mumbling mess in a few moments her womanhood vibrates against his member, clenching it until she hit her peak. Then she screamed his name as her body completely grabbed his member. The shock of pleasure from her reaching her climax sent him tumbling after her; the magic spreading through her sending a pleasant tingling sensation through her on top of the pinnacle.

“My god… that was … magical… shit, you did end up showing me how sex works today didn't you?”  She said trying to still catch her breath. Feeling exhausted. He nuzzled against her neck in response, too overwhelmed by the pleasure and the sheer delight he got.

“Well, what does this make us now?” She wondered to herself.

“depends on who you ask.” He murmurs, a rumbling purr in his tone.

“I am asking you skeleton… did your brains melt with that.”

“makes you one bite away from bein’ mine forever."

“That sounds kinky or is that your way of proposing?” She nuzzled up to him.

“it’s how monsters do marriage sweetheart.”  She paused for a second and thought about their relationship.

“Sans I love you but… it is too soon… you have to understand that right.”

“i do. that’s why i didn’t... plus it’s only right to ask first.”  She put her hands around his face admiring how she was falling hard for him. Frisk loved the family he has and him, but she didn’t really know him that well other than what she saw. Frisk knows better than anyone secrets people hide can be just skin deep and others can go all the way to the core. It doesn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy cuddling with her boyfriend. She snuggled up against him and fell asleep unaware her phone had several text messages from the Rattlesnakes about inquiring her whereabouts the day of one of their member's death.

Sans had noticed the phone as she fell asleep. He frowned, why were they bringing this up NOW of all times? He held her close in his arms as if he could protect her from the world, though he knew even his abilities had limits. Pushing it away, he settled into sleep after shooting off a text to his father and brother.

The next morning Frisk awoke to a sleeping skeleton next to her. She kissed his forehead before getting up to get dressed. Frisk picked up the phone and became concerned. It couldn’t be about her ex because that happened a while back. She shot a text to them wondering what the concern was and they texted that they needed to speak to her in person. She didn’t like meeting gangs in their territory so she told them that she would meet one of their lackeys at Grillby’s. It was mainly a neutral zone, for the most part, most of the gangs know that Grillby's is a no-kill zone. Still, it didn’t prevent several tables breaking or from head smashes. She slips on her suit and quickly makes a quick snack for Sans for when he wakes. Frisk left a simple note on the plate of food:

Hey, sexy skel had to go do an errand. Talk to you later.

She left ahead with her gun in her back pocket of her pants. Whatever that was going on must be pretty serious if they wanted to meet with her in person. She headed towards the bar keeping an extra eye open for any possibilities that she might be tailed.

Sans woke up sometime later and saw the note. He got dressed, wondering about the errand before dismissing it; if she’d wanted him to know she’d have told him.

Arriving at Grillby’s she singled to him that she could use a shot as she sat across from one of the guys.

“Reset we have a problem.” The guy in the suit plainly stated as makes a note of her drinking a shot of whiskey. 

“Ain’t it a little early to drink?” She cocked her eyebrow at him.

“Ain’t it a little early to snark off on someone who is about to help you?” Frisk replied coldly. 

“What happened?”

“We have suspicions that there is a gang trying to eliminate us there and we need to have a rat inside the group.” Frisk eyed him suspiciously as she drinks.

“Before I play a critter that disgusts me who is the group?”

“I won’t say unless you agree to do it.” Frisk didn’t like being forced into an agreement she didn’t know what she was getting into.

“If I don’t agree…” She asked cautiously as her hand goes to her back pocket but feels a gun already jabbing into her torso. _Cheat move… this is a neutral zone, and he knows it._

“Hey don’t get any smart ideas chicka. I will blow what is left of your stomach up. Look we know that you have an in with this group. We ain’t stupid we seen you and that skeleton.” This is why she can’t have relationships they always come back to haunt her in one form or another.

“He is a client that is all just like you fools were.” He pushes the gun a little deeper a reminder on where she was right now on the food chain.

“Kid don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He said with a sickly smirk. He is on the bottom of the food chain which means someone on top wants info on the “The Funny Bone” gang.

“What do you think I am capable of? You know the gang won’t allow humans first of all. Second, they don’t trust me as far they can toss me I am just their pawn like to you guys.” Frisk hoped that sounded convincing.


	6. Bloodline

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out pictures of her kissing Sans. _Blackmail._

“He wouldn’t be caught dead with those floating around, makes any creature weak knowing there is a liability out there, but you already know that don’t ya toot?.” Frisk would murder him on the spot if she weren’t in such a predicament.

“You win this round but mark my words you will regret forcing the Reset to do your dirty work.”

“Oh and if I find out that you tipped off your friends in any way. I will personally take care of the other child in your life, capiche?”  Her eyes shrunk in horror. The child that Sans and Papyrus have is being under threat now because of her. She clenched her fist in pure rage at this man.

“You leave them out of this... I swea-..” He poked the gun once again in her side.

“Tsk tsk you do have an anger problem there and a drinking one as well… Such a shame you turned out to be a monster lover as well. Boy, you have issues.”  She finished her drink and left knowing that either she will either burn all her ties with Sans and the gang or do the deed; neither of them sounded appealing but faking her death to ensure of their safety would be much better than to have them suffer what she had to. Frisk had to make some plans this going to be a long day. Frisk would need to obtain a cadaver that looks similar to her and make arrangements with her sister Chara. Thankfully she “works” in a different district and will be great to stay to keep low. Frisk thanked herself for burying money all over as she goes to one of her spots to retrieve some cash. She wanted to see Sans one last time before she went through this task.

Doll: Hey Sans I was wondering if I can meet up with you kid and Paps at the park.

Sexyskel: sure.

Frisk waited for them at the park sitting on the bench. She was anxiously waiting for them to show up to say her goodbyes. Well at least in her mind they will be saying goodbyes, to them it is just another day hanging out. The group arrived after several minutes. Little Pup running to her ahead of the two. Her arm enveloped the child, and she closed her eyes trying to remember every detail of this hug. This will be the last time she would be able to do such a thing.

“How are you little one? You guys too. Don’t think I am ignoring you guys.” She was fighting tears coming to her face.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Papyrus might have missed it, but Sans didn’t; something felt... wrong. He sat on the bench on one side, Papyrus took the other while Little Pup scrambled into her lap. Sans wasn’t sure if he should say anything. Frisk held the child near her as if she could protect them from the rest of the world. Her eyes kept darting trying to memorizing all of their details. She kissed the forehead of the child.

“What do you want to be when you grow up little one? Or you still afraid to talk to me yet?” She nuzzled up to the child’s face. The child shook their head and thought a moment.

“Boss.” Was all they said. Frisk was in shock as a soft smile took over her face.

“Well, I think you are already the boss hun. We are at your beck and call.” She brought her in a hug when a text came in. She glanced at it.

Unknown: We got your shipment. Drop the cash at the spot. Good luck Reset.

The child smiled up at her. Frisk smiled back weakly she didn’t want them to worry.

“Hey… I got to go to another job and whatnots. It never ends.” 

“SO SOON? WELL, IT CAN’T BE HELPED. BE SAFE!”

“yeah.”  Frisk hugged the child with all the love she could give it and embraced Papyrus with the same amount of effort. She then went up to Sans, and her eyes met him as she used all her willpower not to cry. She brought him in a hug and clung to him.

“I love you.” She whispers in his ear canal.  He hugged her close to him, he hoped that whatever was wrong would pass, and soon. He didn’t like seeing her this way.

“love ya too doll.”  Frisk hugged the child one last time and slipped a bundle of money in her pocket. Not noticing that, the child waved innocently. Frisk left and went to her spot tears freely falling. She left the money at the spot. Knowing in a matter of moments the act will begin.  A van shows up as she climbs in and in a few hours her house will be burnt and the body remains will be found. Frisk sat in the living room of her sister’s house watching the news about the tragedy of her. 

“Frisk Dre was found dead this evening. Her background is still a mystery to most, and there is an investigation that there might be some criminal misconduct as the police commissioner wants to dig deeper.”

Two nights later the gang was gathered for a meeting. It was supposed to be a private one, but that went out the window when they realized someone else was in the room.

“let’s make this short. you’re going to tell me what i want to know.”

“Who is there? We didn’t invite anyone else to join our little meeting.” The member of the Rattlesnakes replied.

A glowing eye was the response, and all the members save the leader were slammed to the ground.

“i think you know who i am. i won’t ask again.”

“If you are interested in what happened to your little friend I am as interested as you are. Reset was supposed to work for us and then had to go fucking die. You do watch the news don’t you.”

“yeah, but i also know she wasn’t careless. tell me about this “job” you had.”  The guy took out pictures of Sans and Frisk. 

“I would watch your tone … well, I guess these are useless now she is gone maybe you can keep them as a memento.” He tosses them at him.  A couple of bones slammed into the guy’s feet, he should have kept his mouth shut; Sans advanced on him.

“we can do this the easy way or the hard way.... but i will get it out of you if i have to skin you alive.”

“Fucking MONSTER…” He swears at the skeleton as he comes to grip with the pain going through his feet. He tries to remove the bones from his appendages to no avail.  Sans stood right in front of him.

“i want to know everything about this job... and if you play nice... i’ll let you live.”  He glanced around he was going to die either way. 

“Whatever the bitch deserved what she got.”  Sans snapped one of the guy’s hands with a quick twist. The pain sent him to grab it with his other hand and glare at Sans.

“i got all day pal...”

“She wouldn’t play by our rules… why should I play by yours?”

“it’ll be less painful that way bub... that’s your choice. there are about 205 bones in the human body, and I can snap a lot of them without killing you.”  He sighed,m defeated and in so much pain. 

“Fine you win but first take these bones out of my feet. Then I will tell you everything.”

“don’t try to run, you’ll regret it.” The bones vanished. He fell on his ass, looking at his now deformed feet.

“We asked her to be a rat in your gang, and I told her if she told you guys I would personally kill the kid. I knew that would get her to do it since the bitch lost that other one.” He snickered to himself on how he used the information against her.

“that’s pretty low even for scum like you. who put you up to this?”

“I am on the bottom of the totem pole. I just got this message.” He hands his phone to him. 

“Don’t bother trying to call the number I did and it is just a burner phone. I did get the 15k so...” He shrugged like despite never finding out who it was it was worth it.

“what’s the account?”

“Cash only sorry bones. Picked it up by the park.”

“figures it wouldn’t be easy. i know where to start lookin’ though.”

“What are you going to solve a murder mystery? I thought you were some badass gang member are the rumors true that you are getting weak?”

“don’t make me laugh. we’re above scum like you. try to remember that next time you get a job to do something against someone like us. because souls like you are a dime a dozen.”

“You don’t understand your group will be demolished from the inside. The girl may have refused to do it, but there will be others who will. That means there is someone stronger and better out there.”

“nah... see, now that i know... we’re keepin’ it in the family and unlike you shit holes... family means something.”

“Everyone… I mean everyone has a price… just what is yours?”

“think so huh? i’ll remember that for your gravestone in the future.” He glared back at Sans wishing if he had the ability at that moment to kill him he would.

“You got your fucking information what else you want?”

“nothing really, but some friendly advice. stay outta my way.” Then he was gone, and the others had been released.

“Fucking hell you guys were useless. We need to send a message out to the other gangs he will be hitting them up soon. He doesn’t realize how many of us want them gone.”  Sans landed in the study.

*Out again? What did you find?

“plenty. seems the old gangs are up in arms again. they forget their place, tried to make her turn on us. someone else got to her first. that was no accident.”

*I shall call our friends then, it is likely we need to show them where they belong on the food chain. This is our world, our territory... no one messes with family.

Sans nodded before leaving the room, he headed up to his room, the house was mostly silent. He hated it... but he knew the kid was likely in Paps room again. He moved to his room and sat on the bed, tossing the hat he wore carelessly on the floor before just staring down at it. Was that scum right? He’d remembered days he’d been able to stand against anything for his brother and Little Pup, but he hadn’t been able to protect her... 

“i’m so sorry doll... “ He lay back on the bed and closed his sockets, trying to get some rest. He would need it for the fight to come...

Frisk woke up from her nightmare again. Her heart racing and the world comes crashing back. Not only now does she have the dreams of her child being taken away but it included Sans, the kid, and Paps being killed in front of her. She just hoped faking her own death helped a little and protected them. Chara came in and gestured her to follow her. Chara started her own gang of humans, and their goal was to be the ultimate gang. They didn’t see eye to eye on most things, but when Frisk asked to live with her in her time of need, she took her in.

“Good morning Chara. How are you?”

“Better than you look… We have a hit we want you to do... You up for it?” Frisk didn’t kill people she just didn’t not unless it was out of pure defense.

“Chara I don’t play that game. Why don’t I clean up a scene or maybe have me deliver drugs?” She offered over to the sister, and the sibling just slyly smiled back.

“Remember I am the one who saved you… not the other way around. Fine today you will go with James and clean up a scene but mark my words you will not disobey me again. You understand me?” Frisk nodded and slipped on the mask. She already had to cut her hair and dye it. She dyed it a bright blue in memory of Sans with the hairstyle looking very punkish in the end.

“I wish you stuck with the neutral colors. I think you did it on purpose to piss me off.” Chara mocked as Frisk walked away flipping her sister off.

“I am going now text me if you need anything else.” Frisk said, walking away.

Two days passed and the police were busy with all the murders that were being reported. It was chaos as the gangs clashed with the mob; both sides took losses and with the high body count it was hard to tell who was coming out on top, no one could really say for sure unless they were a part of it. It was a massive bloodbath.

Chara watched the TV, enjoying it a little too much. Frisk, on the other hand, watched in horror; she was so scared for Sans. The monster and human count was out of control. She needed to contact him even for a moment. She somehow got away from her sister and went to a convenience store and used the pay phone calling Sans. She just needed to hear his voice...

The phone rang, and rang and rang... But no one picked up. At that moment, Sans was too busy to deal with it. A whole bunch of humans went down even as he teleported behind a stack of boxes to avoid the gunfire from the other side of the fight. He couldn’t afford the distraction.

She left a voicemail trying to hide her voice as much as she could.

“I just wanted to know if you were okay… the kid and Papyrus… I will contact you… “ She immediately deleted the message. If he is dead, this will be a flare to find her. She slammed the phone back on the receiver.

“Damnit… I hope you are okay.”

A couple of hours later Sans checked his phone. No message, but he didn’t recognize the number either. Puzzled, Sans went to the study where he knew Alphys was pouring over a map with Undyne.

“hey al... i got a strange call, think you can trace it?” Alphys nodded, and he handed over his phone. It was from across the bay at a convenience store. When Sans learned of this, he only shrugged. That was odd, sure, but without a message, there was no way to know if it was just a wrong number or something else. He retreated to his room, exhausted. He hadn’t been able to sleep lately. No matter what he tried, it just wouldn’t come.

Frisk wanted to try one last time. She snuck out at midnight to go to the payphone. She called him up. 

“Please answer…” She needed to know they were okay. She didn’t realize she was being followed to that spot.

Sans rolled over and almost onto the phone. What now? He picked it up.

“yeah?”

“Sans … you’re alive… thank god..” She said not even hiding her voice. He nearly dropped the phone.

“I thought… with everything on the news… you were dead… I can’t stay on much longer is everyone okay?” If he had a throat, he’d have swallowed. So many things going through him at the moment, his voice cracked a little.

“yeah... we’re good.”

“I didn’t want to leave … they said they’d kill them… and I didn’t want you to suffer like I did.”

“yeah... i know about that. told me himself.” She sobbed into the phone. As she glances up to see her sister glaring at her. She wasn’t talking to Sans anymore, but he would have no idea.

“No… I wasn’t going behind your back… come on please no I … look I will-” Sans frowned in thought. That seemed like a weird thing to say. Chara put a knife up to her sister’s throat, and her voice can be heard on the line.

“Snitches get stitches sister… REMEMBER THAT. NOW FUCKING HANG UP THE PHONE.” The line goes dead.

Sans narrowed his sockets... That voice... why did that other voice sound familiar?

Chara forced her sister back to the gang location for a little lesson.


	7. Thicker Than Water

_ “You don’t deserve to be here. You and your kind... I’m going to make sure you know your place.” _

_ “You wouldn’t... There are children here!” _

__

_ “So what? You crossed the wrong territory. Your mistake lady.” Two shots. Sans clutched his baby brother, hiding behind the trash can, shaking as he’d seen a figure run off. Silence, he came out and stared. There was nothing but a pile of dust where his mother had been... _

Chara threw her in a cellar, the floor was covered in water, and there was a metal chair.

“Sit on the chair sister…we are going to have fun…”  Frisk refused to do it, but Chara summoned two of her lackeys and chained her up to the chair.

“Let's see what does electricity does to a human body.”

Sans went back downstairs. He had to talk to his father. He found him in the kitchen.

“dad... we have a problem.”

*What kind?

“i got a call.... seems doll isn’t dead... but someone got to her alright.”

*Who are we dealing with?

“ **her.** i swear to heavens we need to take that bitch down.”

Chara flipped the switch. Sending voltage through Frisk’s body as she screams in pain.

“You know I thought the first time I tried to kill you that you would have learned your little lesson, but no I had to do it several more times. GOD I HATE YOU… you think you are so much better than me.”  She flipped the switch again. Frisk’s body jolting with electricity.

“You convinced one of my best men to flip on me. You know, the one the one who fucking knocked you up… That child deserved what it had coming to it just like you.”  The next flip made her pass out.

Hours later

*Got the information?

“yeah...”

*You realize you’re on your own due to events.

“i’ll be fine. ain’t the first time. i’ll send the bitch your regards.”

Frisk awakens in the chair. 

“Where are you bitch… WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY?” She screamed into the darkness. Chara was nowhere to be found leaving her in the eternal hell.  She cried in the darkness, the pain of being betrayed by her sister should alone tear her down; but the fact that she could possibly kill her child, that just made her go insane. Frisk swore that the moment she got out of that chair that she will personally kill Chara.

The door opens to the cellar, and two henchmen unhooked her and dragged her to a room with no furniture and no windows.

“I am going to cut off both of your heads…” Frisk seethed under breath. She was in so much pain. The one guy punched her in the gut.

“Bitch, if I were you I would keep my fucking mouth shut.” She spat blood at him.

“Be a good filthy mutt and tell my sister the same too.” She said glaring at the scum. Frisk felt her soul ache so much from all the emotional torture and her body hurt from the physical pain. The guard went outside the door and grabbed something coming back with a grin holding a baseball bat.

“Want to say that again bitch?” She held her head up high.

“Be a goo- augh….” Frisk didn’t get to finish the line as the bat made an impact with her legs. She could feel the one leg fracture when she heard that crack when the bat met the bone. Frisk bit her lip so hard it started to bleed, but the pain was so intense that she found herself almost blacking out.

“I will kill you all or my boyfriend will either way… YOU WILL SUFFER… so much. You don’t follow the code if you follow that bitch… family is supposed to take care of family.” As she finished saying this, she got punched in the face knocking her out bruising the side of her face as well.

Several Hours Later

“Wake up Frisk or is it Reset now? I used to like the other name you use to go by. “ Frisk vision fading in and out from the pain.

“Screw….you…” Frisk barely replies before spitting up more blood.

“We use to have so much  _ fun _ . Just the two of us.” Chara comes up and slides her hand around Frisk’s face bringing it up gently to face her.

“Where is the sister I come to truly love? I saw her for a moment earlier. The pure rage and hatred. Don’t you miss it?”  Frisk shuddered as she hated what she was before and denounced the nickname that her sister was thinking of.

“Come on … give me my true sister back, and I will let you go.” Frisk glared at her. She was a psychopath.  Seconds later after she said that there were gunshots. 

“one.... two... “

“Hmm, I always hated unexpected guests…” Chara pressed a button on the wall, and the door flips giving her an escape, for now.

“seven.... eight...” Something grabbed her soul, however, and she was pinned to the ground. It wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I am blue… get it…?” Chara laughed at her own joke. It was a cruel and full of hate laughter.

“well... well... looks like i found the queen of hearts.”

“Geez, I am surprised you remembered my nickname oh before you forget do you remember my sister… she uses to go by a different name once upon a time. Reaper.”

“yeah... i know about that. but see... it wasn’t the Reaper that W.D. Gaster sent me to send his regards to.” She shook her head before he did something.

“I wouldn’t go killing me if I were you. See I ain’t as stupid as these fools around here. I took a life insurance policy out on myself, and I am going to cash in for my life.”

“really? and how do you figure you can do that?” She glanced at her pocket.

“In my phone, you will see that I may have come across a simple skeleton with a stupid kid running around; it would be a shame for them to have such a tragic ending wouldn’t it. Like your mom…”

“the thing about family... is you learn to trust ‘em after you know them. I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with.”

“I know exactly who I am dealing with … and if you don’t let me go in 3 minutes, their bodies will be shot. Your choice. You get the broken girl so think of it as a pr-” Chara didn’t get to finish what she said, A bone straight through her.

“i don’t do deals with psycho killers.” She coughs up blood.

“You are a fucked up skeleton.”

“says the woman who can’t even manage to love her own blood... who tried to murder it thrice over.”  She glanced over at the wall when the sprinklers went off it wasn’t ordinary sprinklers though they sprayed a toxic spray.

“If I have to die I will take the whole lot with me.” Sans moved over to Frisk.

“you lose.” Was all he said, wrapping his arms around Frisk and the two were gone, back to the house. Chara pressed a few buttons losing lots of blood. She called in the monster medics. It will be close. Chara laughed not caring if she lived or died. The fact is she won. Her sister will never know the truth about her past. The medics stood outside the building, looking at one another.

“Should we go in?” One asks.

“You heard orders... it’s too dangerous. Wait for the specials to come in to grab the body. I don’t know about you but I ain’t riskin’ my dust for someone stupid enough to have toxic sprinklers.”

“Heh, who the hell has that in their house?” The other monster shrugs.

Frisk is in horrible shape from the broken leg and fractured ribs and a swollen eye. She was surprised Sans even recognized her with the blue hair and the way it was cut. He gently set her on the bed, calling down the stairs.

“al get in here! and bring that bag too!” Frisk tried to speak, but it came out pretty mumbled.

“Hey.. there…” Frisk started to black out again from the pain. She shook from all the pain that was happening to her. Her body was going into shock.

Hours later she’d wake up feeling like she was floating. She wasn’t alone, sitting on the foot of the bed the child was holding a coloring book and some crayons. Frisk thought to herself that Chara won and she finally died because no way could she feel this fine after all of that.

“Hey, little one... I missed you.” She said softly to the child. The child looked up and grinned happily.

“Frisk!”

“Did you call me …” She knew it she was dead because this will be her favorite moment. The fact this child called her by her name brought so much joy to her that she would go into that sweet night with- no … No, she wasn’t ready to go, but this is still one of the greatest things to happen to her.  The child left the stuff at the foot of the bed and crawled over to her, hugging her arm as her ribs had been bandaged. She just adored the child.

“Thank you… Are you okay? Where is everyone?”

“D-downstairs.” A timid voice came from the doorway.  Frisk made sure to grip the child just in case this individual was out to hurt them. She needed to make sure. 

“Who are you?” Her voice coming off a little gruffly than she would like.

“O-oh... I-I’m D-doctor Alphys. I s-saw to your w-wounds. I w-was wanting to see h-how you were feeling.”

“I survived?.... I am sorry I didn’t mean to yell I just ….. well, it has been a rough couple of weeks ... Thank you…”  The yellow lizard nodded.

“I-it’s okay... um. I s-saw some r-rough patches on you. W-with the p-poison it was a m-miracle you s-survived. A-any longer exposure and i-it might have done s-serious damage.”  Frisk didn’t want the child to be scared by all that is. 

“Little one can you go downstairs and let Sans know I am up okay. I am trusting my favorite boss to do this. Can you do it?” She smiled at the child. The child nodded and got down off the bed and walked off, humming a little.  The moment the child was out of sight Frisk told Alphys her tragic story.

“So the scars you see are from that day… I was lucky I survived and got patched up my monsters.”  Alphys nodded.

“I w-was told about the scars... i m-meant that you had s-some burns from... E-electricity. They’re gone now b-but... They were there.”

“To tell you the truth my whole body hurt so much I couldn’t… well, it was awful.”

“I c-can only i-imagine... The o-only one who r-refused to leave the r-room at the time of treatment was Sans... He m-made sure I knew about the s-scars and stuff.”

“My ... sister really knows how to make a welcome party doesn’t she..?”  The lizard winced and fiddled with her lab coat nervously.

“I w-was also s-sent to bring you s-some news that i d-discovered... it t-took me a w-while to confirm it.”

“What is it? Did Chara do something else to my body when I was unconscious?”

“N-no, nothing like that.”

“Please let me know than…” Frisk gently pushed herself up the pillow so she is sitting up and can see the lizard much better.

“A-after Sans t-told me about your s-story he and I t-talked about a p-possibility that I c-confirmed with the l-labs a few h-hours ago. T-the child that was t-taken from you survived.”

“That is cruel… my sister wouldn’t be so kind to me… don’t-” Tears filled her eyes.

“N-no... but it t-turns out to be t-true. A c-child was sold to the labs... T-that child is downstairs.”  Her whole body went into shock. The child, the one who she felt a special connection to, is her child. She got out of bed, and even though the pain came crashing back to her, she walked towards the door.

“W-wait a moment! Y-you’re not f-fully healed! A-at least let me help!”

“I waited too long…” She put her arm around Alphys shoulder. 

“Please… don’t make me wait any more.” Tears falling down her face.

“A-alright. I’m n-not the best at this, but it should help us b-both.” She put a hand on Frisk’s arm gently, green magic washing over her and helping to at least numb the pain to a degree as they went out of the room. By the grace by all that is holy, they made it downstairs. Alphys was exhausted, using most of her magic just to get them down there, but it didn’t matter for at that moment Frisk's eyes shined like diamonds in the sky when she saw the child.

Little Pup and Sans both entered the living room the moment they’d made it to the bottom of the steps.

“Little one... Fris… my baby…” Tears falling down her face.  Fris ran over to them, very careful to not hug them too tightly. Frisk brought them into a deep hug.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this moment. The countless times I missed you in the simplest of things. You never once left my mind Fris. I never wanted to leave you and I never will.”  Sans watched the reunion, hands in his pockets; Alphys stood nearby just in case Frisk needed help. Frisk looked up at Sans mouthing ‘Thank you’ as her arms never left the child.  He simply smiled. Who would have thought? After all, it had been chance that day the two of them had scavenged the warehouse where the shipment had been waiting, where the box that had held young Fris was sitting when they had decided they needed “supplies” and had just walked in opening random crates and boxes.

“Fris… mommy..” Frisk had to pause and take that in for a second she never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth. 

“Needs to go back to get medicine. She is still…” Frisk could feel her ribs ache as she wished that she was all better. 

“sore... I will be okay… Sans will take care of you and so will Papyrus.” She glanced up at Sans before looking back at Fris.  Fris nodded and went over to him with a smile. Sans smiled back and lightly ruffled their hair.

“go find paps and tori kiddo.” The child nodded and ran off.


	8. Work of Time

“Do you mind doing a shortcut, Sans? I don’t … Think I can do stairs, again.” She grasped her chest in pain.

“yeah, i can do that.” He moved over to her and gently scooped her up into his arms. In the blink of an eye, the two were back in the room. She put her arms around his neck, and she embraces him moments before he whisked them to the room.

“I can’t begin to thank you for all that you have done.”

“you don’t need to.” She shook her head no.

“I wanted to, so badly, tell you what happened…” She winced in pain.

“maybe later. when you’re feelin’ better.”

“Let me do one thing…” She put her lips gently on his teeth. 

“I want… that thing we talked about earlier… This whole thing… the craziness and everything just proved to me there is more here than I could ever imagine.” He smiled a little as he gently set her on the bed.

“well... ya know... this world isn’t the same as the world of the usual low lives.” She chuckled.

“So are you rejecting my wedding proposition than?” She smiled through the pain.

“wouldn’t dream of it. just thought you should know what you were gettin’ into first.”

“Have you seen my life as of late? ... I would live that over and over again to be with you guys.”

“yeah... and things like that are kinda more common when you’re at the top doll. but... family’s everything.”

“Fris and I are your family… I want to let you know that…”

“maybe that’s why i want to protect ya.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Is that a maybe?” She joked while grabbing her ribs.

“nah, i’mma spend the rest of my existence protectin’ you. i’mma do it right this time too. let’s get you better first though.”

“You did nothing wrong, Sans… I chose to leave to protect you guys… I set up the fire and the body. I went to my sister's place… although I didn’t realize she'd finally snapped.” She looked off in the distance thinking. 

“Maybe she never was there, but never once was it your fault.”

“dunno, that particular one has never been right in the head from what i’ve known. but i figured things didn’t add up after i dug deeper into the fire tryin’ to find out who set it and why.”

“Did you find the money I sent home with Fris? 2k can be wondering out there.”

“Paps was the one who did actually.” She nodded.

“I thought for sure that was going to be the last time I would see you guys I wanted to give them the best I could.”

“explains why something seemed off that day, i wasn’t sure what it was, but something just felt wrong.”

“Look at you, your parenting instincts already kicking in and you didn’t know it.” He flushed.

“Do you think Fris will call me their mom? They grew up knowing only you guys.”

“well... technically we didn’t find them until about two years ago. as for that... hmmm, we’ll see once they decide to start talkin’ more.” Tears spilled down Frisk’s face as she lays down on the bed.

“I should have looked harder for them… they needed me, and I abandoned them. I am just as awful as Chara.”

“don’t blame yourself for what happened, you didn’t abandon fris. you wouldn’t have known where to start looking. the facility the kid ended up in.... it was a monster one, underground, literally. in fact... the first one, the kid, saw was the doc.” She looked over at Sans taking his hand into hers.

“Did they… hurt them…” It pained her to ask this question.

“you’d have to ask al. her past ain’t clean... but she’s the only one with your answers to that.”  She nodded as she laid her head back into the pillow. 

“Please, will you stay with me for a little longe?.” He nods as the door opens and a beautiful older goat monster enters the room with Alphys just behind her.  Frisk leaned up so that her head could glance at the goat monster. 

“Hey, I am Frisk.“ She winced in pain.

“It is nice to see you awake Frisk. I am Toriel. We’re here to help.”

“Well shoot me up with morphine.” She laid her head back into the pillow. Toriel smiled a little.

“Not exactly that way, I’m more proficient in healing.” The green magic that washed over her was almost ten times as strong as what she had gotten from Alphys to help her down the stairs.

“How… “ Frisk could sit up more comfortably.

“I am a boss monster, and not just because I once ran a mob.”

“OH MY GOD! You are THE Toriel… I am so sorry.” She put her head down like she didn’t deserve to be in the presence of such a leader. There was a soft chuckle.

“Do not fret child.” Frisk glanced up at Toriel not sure what to expect out of a former mob boss wife.

“Sans informed me earlier of what you have been through. I can understand that you would, at the very least, still be out of sorts.”

“Thank you so much Madam Toriel. I can’t even begin to thank you for healing me.” Frisk knew to follow the code and treat those who were higher than her with high dignity and respect that they deserve.

“It is a pleasure to be able to assist such a capable, and strong, young woman as you are. I am confident that you will look after your charges in the future.”

“tori....”

“No offense Sans, but some jobs are best left to us.”

“if you say so, boss.”

“Really now Sans...”

“What did I miss?” Frisk says glancing at the group feeling so left out.

“eh... not too much...”

“Sans is correct, in this case, it is ... as you say, water under the bridge. Once upon a time, the skeletons were under me.” Sans shrugs.

“old habits die hard.”

“I hope after I heal up to stay with Sans in the mafia.” Frisk enjoyed what she did, and even with having a child she will now be more diligent in her work.

“i’m sure we can find a room for you.”

“Sans you’re incorrigible sometimes... But some things never change I suppose.” He just smiled at her. Frisk put her hand into Sans’.

“Some things do... for the better.” She smiled up at Sans.

“some do.” He agreed.

“O-oh my gosh… Are you guys dating?” Alphys chimed in.

“You’re only now hearing of this? I thought you had better informants Alphys.” Toriel replied with a slight smile.

“I-I-I do, but I thought it would be not t-tactful to mention that they already slept together.” Alphys said just being defensive of her actions. Frisk’s eye twitched upon hearing this.

“you just did al. thanks.” Sans remarked dryly.

“Really Alphys, we all already knew that even if the humans didn’t.”

“Does anyone else want to reveal anything about Sans and me… or forever hold your peace.” She rubbed her head in frustration.  Alphys decided to keep her mouth shut.

“My apologies for the crassness dear. Monsters just can sense the magic of others easily, so it was easy for us to tell.”

“One night stands must not often happen than…” Frisk said off handily.

“Not with the kind of magic he used, no.” Sans flushed a little.

“What kind of magic did he use?” Looking at Sans questioning what he did.

“The kind one uses to m-mark mates.” Alphys replies, earning a deadpanned sort of glare from Sans.

“W-what?”

“Oh, that kind of mark…. The kind on which a certain skeleton said I had a choice…” Frisk eyed him. Sans sighs.

“it didn’t leave  **that** kinda mark... but the magic was similar.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway because he will be my mate anyway.” Frisk gave up hiding their secret at any point they will all find out. Sooner if Alphys kept spying on them. Sans nodded with a flush but gave Alphys a look, and she put a hand over her muzzle, indicating she wouldn’t tell.

“I want to tell Fris before everyone spreads the word. They should know first.”

“You can be certain I will keep this to myself, dear.”

“I heard that you’d taken care of Fris in the past. Thank you for taking such good care of my baby. That act alone I will always be in your debt.” Frisk meant every word.

“Don’t consider it a debt, think of it merely as a favor. I once had my own child and from one mother to another... I couldn't simply not do anything.”  Frisk took her hand. She met someone who shared the same heartbreak. It may not be for the same reason, but their heartbreak was the same. 

“I can relate…. I felt my soul die the moment they were taken from me. There is no cure for the pain you have. I am so sorry.” Her arms made it around the goat.

“Maybe not, but that is life and should you ever need me, I will be here for you and Fris.” She replied as she embraced Frisk back.

“Thank you and I will.” Alphys had snuck out of the room while the two were talking.

“Sans can you go get Fris I really want to let them know. I don’t see Alphys anymore and well… loose lips and whatnots.” She glanced nervously at the door.

“eh, don’t worry about al. she ain’t that big of a goof. but i’ll bring the kid up.” She looks up at Sans and smiles. 

“Thank you” She leans up and kisses his cheek. He smiles and is gone.

“SANS! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IN THE HOUSE!!!” The yell could be heard all the way upstairs and Toriel chuckled a little.

“What is he doing down there?” Frisk wondered at the ruckus below.

“Nothing, Papyrus just never liked his brother “popping” in and out everywhere.” She smiled a little wistfully. 

“It was a common thing when they were younger, never has changed really, but I think he sometimes does it just to annoy his brother.”  Frisk smiled. 

“I think he does it just to see if he is okay. To get a rise out of a person, you have to focus on what is being said. Gives them their full attention even for a moment. He does that a lot with his jokes and the way he makes sure he points out details about an individual that most won’t think twice about.” Frisk said thoughtfully.

“That is indeed Sans. I imagine there is truth in both of what we have said.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want him to to be any different.” She said with a smile waiting for the loves of her life to come back. 

“What did you mean earlier about my charges?” Frisk asked, thinking of the earlier conversation.

“Both Sans and Fris have been my charges... but I am passing the responsibility to you. I trust you to take care of them.” A blush covered her face.

“I hope to do you proud Toriel.”

“I’m sure you will do fine, you are more than capable, and Sans needs someone like you to help temper him.”

“I don’t know what you mean, he always seems way to upbeat…” At least that is what Frisk thought except for the time they met he has been nothing but kind and friendly to her.

“Perhaps you should look more closely. He has never been over what he had to witness as a child, and I could not replace the mother he lost.”

“I … hope I wasn’t too blind to the facts.”

“I am sure that, when he is ready, he will tell you himself of what he has seen. It is not every child who can see something like that and remember enough to gain revenge that is expected and their right.”  Frisk frowned she didn’t like her past, but she knew her older sister did some awful things. Terrible things and later on showed her how to do the exact same thing.

“I feel so sorry for him. I know the feeling of wanting to get that revenge, but I am not even sure if it is worth it anymore now that everyone is okay.”

“Revenge is not a thing for everyone, nor... as he has learned, is it something he would wish for himself though he has no trouble doing the work so that someone else may feel satisfied. It is likely that he did what he had to but not out of revenge for himself, but for his family.” Frisk sat there in silence. It was something that she would never know from her own sister, but her real family at least loved her enough to more than make it up for the loss.  The door opened again, Sans had Fris in his arms, the child munching happily on a hot dog.  A giant smile comes over Frisk’s face as she sees the pair before her. 

“God this is so …perfect.” Toriel smiled a little and decided that was her cue to leave them be. Slipping out of the room behind Sans as he moved to sit with Fris on the edge of the bed.

“Okay, so you have gotten a lot of news today. Like about me being your mom and all but I got some good news honey.” She brought the child close to her and Sans. Fris nodded but seemed content with this news.

“Sans and I are getting married. That will make Sans your…” She paused for a second and wondered if she could say her dad or not. She glances up at Sans, putting him unfortunately on the spot. He nodded a little, he would be the child’s father. He already sort of had been anyway.

“Your dad and Papyrus will be your Uncle.” Frisk was so excited to say this. She took Sans hand in hers. Fris seemed to smile happily at this news.

“Family!” Frisk took the child in for a hug and grouped Sans in there, squishing the little child in between. The child giggled.

“I love you two so much… My life has no meaning without you two.”

“love ya too.” Frisk gently kiss Sans teeth above the child’s head. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“So little one are you excited we get to plan a little wedding, and you get to see me all the time.”  They didn’t seem to understand what a wedding was but seemed happy nonetheless.

“Why does it seem I am talking over everyone’s heads this time?” Frisk asked, noticing the strange looks.

“heh, well... i ain’t been to a wedding since the old boss got hitched... so Fris hasn’t ever been to one.”

“I wasn’t thinking a huge one I was just thinking Gaster, Papyrus, Toriel, Grillby, maybe Alphys and this little one.” She tickled Fris.  He nodded while Fris giggled.

“maybe a few more, but yeah.” She looked up at Sans hearing a note of dreamlike tone in his voice. He seemed to already be lost in thought about it. It was interesting, really, he mused to himself; a year ago he’d never have thought of settling down, and three years ago he’d have laughed at anyone who’d say he’d be the family sort beyond his own brother. Times indeed had changed, but he wouldn’t miss any of this for anything.


	9. Souls

“Yes, daddy is daydreaming about mommy wearing a beautiful wedding dress.” Sans flushed while Fris just grinned, giggling a little. Apparently, the child found that amusing.

“We will find you a dress or ..” She blushed she doesn’t know the gender of her own child.

“uh... don’t look at me. ask tori.” She shook her head she can handle this.

“Sans why don’t you leave us alone for a second we will do a check and find out.” Sans nodded and was out the door while the child looked at her in curiosity.

“Mommy is going to ask you a question and be honest. Do you go to the toilet standing up or sitting down?” Fris seemed to think about this question for a moment, puzzled before pointing up.

“One last question and I will be positive for sure… You think trucks and action figures are the coolest thing on earth?” She wanted to just check. The child gave her a puzzled frown at this. It seemed the child wasn’t sure how to answer. Frisk gave up and decided to do it the old fashion way.

“Mommy has different body parts or might have the same. See…” she pointed out that she has boobs while they don’t. The child nods in understand of this at least.

“Would you kindly take off your pants to see if you are like mommy or like daddy?” She was flushing at how embarrassed she was. She should have to ask Toriel or give them a…

“How would you like a bath?” The child seemed pleased with the idea, nodding.  She took their hand and walked into the bathroom and started the water making sure it wasn’t too warm.  The child carefully discarded the clothes, making sure that they were neatly set aside for after the bath on the toilet seat cover.

“Okay, Fris the water is ready I got bubbles in there for you.” She glances over and giggles at how adorable he is. Fris smiled and climbed in happily.

“My baby boy… boy, you are going to break so many hearts.” Fris wasn’t sure what this meant, but his mom seemed happy, so he was delighted.  Frisk played with him in the bathtub; then helped wash up and got him in clean clothes. After the bath Fris was tired, and Frisk carried him out.

“Did you like the bath sweetheart?” Fris nodded sleepily. She nuzzled into his face before taking him into his bedroom tucking him to bed.

“Goodnight Fris… I love you.” Fris yawned, mumbling.

“ ‘night.” Frisk closes the door before going downstairs to join Sans.  Sans was, by this point, sitting at a table with Alphys, Gaster, Papyrus and a fish monster that Frisk hadn’t seen before, they were all playing cards. Frisk comes behind Sans and whispers in his ear canal.

“Congratulations dad, it’s a boy.”  Sans had been about to take a drink, cards in one hand, he nearly spilled it on himself in surprise, earning a rather loud gawping laugh from the fish lady who had noticed.

“I am sorry I don’t mean to…I was so excited, and I wanted you to be the first to know.” He looks over at her with a smile.

“It’s fine sweetheart.” She kisses him lovingly in front of everyone not caring who was watching.

“Get a room you two if you’re going to do that! Some of us are trying to play a game here!” The fish lady said.

*Like you haven’t done the same.

Alphys and the fish woman both seem to flush a little.

“That’s different!” She protests.

“EXACTLY HOW?” Frisk breaks the kiss just to notice how much chaos she has caused.

“I am sorry… look I will go it was- ”Frisk was cut off by Sans.

“eh, don’t mind undyne. she just really likes this game.” Said monster seemed between fuming and blushing.

“Nice to meet you Undyne. I am Frisk.”

“Nice to see you on your feet again punk. Helluva thing ya went through, you got guts. I admire that.”

“Well, as long as they stay in me and not on the outside we will be good.” She joked. Sans and Gaster laughed, Alphys seemed to try not to while Papyrus and Undyne groaned.

Frisk went into the kitchen and brought herself a whiskey and Sans a Bloody Mary her style.

“Here babe enjoy.” She hands the drink to Sans and sits next to him watching the game.

“you’re an angel sweetheart.” He said as he took the drink, sipping at it before tossing in a couple of g. She smiled at him.

“You are just saying that because you don’t plan to tip the waiter.” She said wondering if he remembered.

“i’m savin’ the tip for later.” He remarked back with a grin. He remembered alright. A blush crosses her face as she decided to just watch the card games.

“Sans y-you shouldn’t-” Sans waved away the objection from Alphys.

“it ain’t that kinda tip ya perverted lizard.” Her blush deepened she was thinking of just making out. What was the lizard thinking?

“I better go check on Fris…” Frisk felt awkward about the whole thing and went upstairs to lay next to him. Undyne snickered, nudging Alphys who didn’t seem to understand at all the entirety of how awkward it was to say something like that.

Frisk went and cuddled gently next to her son and fell asleep. Sans could get his tip tomorrow. Sans found the two together later that night and tucked Frisk in with a smile and a kiss on her forehead before leaving them to sleep.  Frisk got up early the next morning she wanted to attempt to cook breakfast for the boys.  There was just one problem... Fris apparently had become a little monkey during the night and was clinging to her arm. She glanced down at the small child and attempted to pry him from her arm without awakening him to no avail. It seemed her son had a pretty firm grip even in sleep. So she gave in and cuddled next to her son and went back to bed. She didn’t need to worry today; she just wanted to love him anyway.  The two were woken up by the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs some time later.

“Come on Fris lets go get some grub because that monkey side of you must be hungry after all my arm can’t feel anything from your grip.” The child gave her a sheepish smile.

“Goodness gracious you may not be Sans' biological son, but you learned all his tricks alright.” She nuzzled into his face giving him kisses all over. He giggles. She picked up her son and took them both downstairs to get breakfast. He snuggled into her embrace as if he’d always done so. Her heart melted, and this feeling when he makes this simple gesture is a pure unadulterated love for him that she genuinely adored. As they get into the kitchen, she sat him down in a chair next to hers.

“Good morning everyone. How did everyone do in the poker game last night?”

“it was fun.”

*Mmmm, it was. Which was the point of the game.

She nodded slightly amused by how calm everyone’s demeanor is this morning.

“So no crazy bets like run around the house naked if you lose or drink three shots of some weird alcohol drink, none of that fun stuff?” She teased as she grabbed breakfast for the two of them. She made sure the food was small enough for Fris to eat.

“Not with a kid in the house!” Undyne said with a laugh.

“yeah... we keep that craziness confined to their home.”

“Oh… “ Frisk laughed. 

“which reminds me Papyrus can you watch Fris for awhile? I am owed a tip from last night.” Frisk watched Sans reaction smiling.

“ER... SURE. THOUGH I DON’T UNDERSTAND THIS WHOLE TIP THING.”

“Well, a tip is something you give someone when they do a good job usually as a waiter or waitress Papyrus.” She giggled to herself.

“OH.”

“Will you be able to watch Fris for a bit.”

“OF COURSE!”

“Fris I know you will be good for Uncle Papyrus won’t you?” She eyed her son. He nods with a smile.  Frisk got up and tapped Sans shoulder. As she headed for the stairs. He wasn’t sure what all she had in mind, but he followed anyway.  She sat on the bed and tapped a spot for him. He sat next to her without hesitation.

“So how do I get this mark of yours?” She wondered out loud to him.  He flushed a little.

“well... like i mentioned... it’s a bite. but uh... with magic. most do it during a bonding session so that it is less forceful regarding feelin, it’s not exactly painful, but nonetheless, it usually isn’t done outside such activities.” She laughs gently. He seemed so nervous about this. She gently kisses his teeth.

“Whatever you want my love… I trust you if you bite me here and now I know it won’t hurt.”

“it’s still kinda intense though.”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen your bony ass, that alone is intense.” He flushed a bit at that. She wanted him to have the power to decide either way.

“You always gave me the power to decide, but for once in our relationship, I will let you decide either way I am your mate. No matter which way you go.” He hummed, a pleased purr seeming to rumble quietly from him.

“What is the answer then?” She heard him purr and thought that was interesting. He gently pulled her into his lap, he wanted to mark her; it was something that meant something to him. He had grown up, remembering his mother always talking so fondly of her own...  She leaned her neck to allow him to have better access. He wasn’t a vampire though, he skimmed his fingers along her shoulder, choosing to place the bite there; the pressure was gentle, so much so it felt more like a pinch than anything when he pierced her skin. The magic flowed from him and into her. She moaned a little, she loved the feel of his magic and the feel of his teeth on her shoulder.

“Sans… I love you so much.” She took his face and kissed his teeth lovingly. He returned the kiss before brushing his tongue along the small wound to help it heal faster.  She kind of scowled at that. 

“I was hoping it would have left a scar. It would be like a wedding band, but from the monster I love.” He chuckled softly.

“nah... the mark itself should be good enough for that.”

“Are you alright? You don’t seem happy? Is everything okay?”

“wait for the magic to finish settlin’ doll. in the meantime, let’s get you a mirror.”  She glanced over at him a little concerned as he retrieved a hand mirror so she can look at her mark.

“Now I just need to accessorize it, and we are ready for a night out in the town.” She winked at Sans. He chuckled, the mark looked like a blue diamond in the shape of a tear, and it seemed to sparkle at her in the mirror. She took his hand.

“This is one of the greatest gifts I have ever received in my life… I am so glad I am your mate.”

“me too.” As the magic finished settling she could feel the bond that had been created, his soul seemed to radiate to her a sense of loving calmness.

“Can you feel me as well?” This sensation was amazing.

“yeah.” Her feelings were loving and caring with a dash of motherly love residing from the love of her son. Sans’ soul was as sophisticated as her own, as he had a special love for Fris, his father, Papyrus and of course his friends whom he trusted. There was a small spot that seemed sad, but only because it was the spot his love for his mother seemed to be.  Frisk leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Are you sure you are okay? Want to talk about it? I might know a bartender who can make you a drink.” She said trying to lighten the mood.

“nah... just having you here is enough. i missed you...” He said before pulling her in for a loving kiss. She met the kiss with the same passion. His hold on her tightening only a fraction; he couldn’t put to words how bad things had been when he’d thought she’d been lost forever... or the relief of hearing her voice on the phone. Tears fell down Frisk face. She felt his soul, the emotions. Anguish, anger, pain, loss, guilt, and so much more.

“I am so sorry… I will never leave you like that ever again.”

“i can’t begin to put to words what i felt... when i picked up the phone that night, and you were on the other end.”

“I thought… I saw the news and all those bodies, and I tried so hard to keep you and our family safe… I felt I failed and so I had to call. The first time you didn’t answer I…”

“mmm... well, there was a fight that night. i was probably in the thick of it.”

“The second time you picked up and I was so relieved to hear from you… god, it was like my heart was being torn out when I thought you were dead.”

“plenty of chaos, but i don’t think i ever came close. i’m good at my job sweetheart.” She playfully pushed him.

“And I am not?”

“heh, your job isn’t like mine.”

“Hmmm… we can play compare, but I am pretty sure I would kick your ass.” She said with a challenge in her voice.

“depends.... can you judge a soul?” He asked with a slight smile.

The time she spent in Chara’s place she'd learned about monster soulbonding, so she learned how to coax a soul out of a monster. She smiled wickedly.

“I think I can.”

“that so?” She places her hand gently over where his soul gently glows coaxing it out until it appears in her hand. The soul was more of a blue-white with a tinge of yellow than actual white; it also seemed to have a small crack in it. He blinked at this and watched, he hadn’t exactly expected her to do that. She kissed the crack of the soul.

“It is perfect.” He shuddered the moment her lips touched his soul. She gently placed the soul back.

“One soul judged,” She said softly. 

“but I will only judge yours.” He chuckled softly.

“wasn’t quite what i meant doll.”

“Fine show me how you judge. I think mine is romantic.” She pouted a little thinking her gesture was cute.  He smiled a little, a bit of yellow in his eye lights as he flickered his gaze to where her soul rested before looking back up at her.

“cute... let’s see.... hmmm...” Her past was cluttered with an obscene amount of crimes. Her earlier years she was taken around to murder gangs and monsters alike. Later on, she changed and met the rattlesnakes. Was about to get out that she drank her depression away and lived as freestyle. She was not an angel at all.

“well... according to what i see, you managed to make level five.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She was nervous.

“considering the world we live in... we call that lucky.”


	10. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lemon-type activity ahead! 
> 
> If you do not wish to read then you can skip down past "the game" and read the last section the bottom.

“You are making up excuses for me for my past… I killed because I could…”

“no, i’m being realistic. Fris is only a level one because we’ve shielded him mostly, but he has some exp... you managed enough exp to hit level five. you’re more balanced than most who live on this side of the law. most i know are at least a seven if not higher. paps is only higher than you in exp at the moment. ”

“Papyrus seems so friendly… hmmm..”

“doesn’t make him naive.”

“I just want you to be proud of your mate that is all.”

“you’re still my angel.... hun, i’ve got a much higher lv than you and Paps put together.” She smiled and laid her head against his chest.

“Okay you win round one, but I bet you can’t flirt your way out of a situation.”

“of course not, i already told you i wasn’t pretty enough.” He replied with a sound of amusement behind his words.

“Let’s make this a game…" He seemed intrigued by the idea.

“The person who gets the point gets to touch the other person anywhere they want. No qualms or complaints.”

“hmmm, restrictions?”

“Absolutely none.” She flirted with her eyes.

“time limit?” He had a feeling this could be a short game otherwise...

“Papyrus is watching Fris so no time restrictions.”

“i meant so we could tell whose turn it was.” He replied with a bit of a laugh.

“Ahh.” A slight blush covers her face

“Yes, up to 5 seconds at most.”

“alright.” She smiled.

“Since I came up with this game I will say I am much more creative than you with my criminal activity.”

“I dunno about that, i found out at least fifty ways to use a single bone on an opponent without killing them to get information out of ‘em.”

“Hmm any of them sexually.” She flirted.

“a few... but i doubt they enjoyed any of that boning.”

“No, anyone can kill a man Sans, what I mean is to figure a way to break in and blame another at the same time. That kind of creativity.”

“stole a man’s watch once when i was younger and managed to convince him he never had a watch, to begin with.”  She began to laugh. 

“Okay, okay I think the kid version of you wins. Just because the thought of the baby bones version is so adorable in my head.” He laughs a little.

“i dunno if i was as young as you think at the time but okay.” He gave her a kiss on the nose for five seconds. A soft blush covers her face.

“Your turn Sans…” Frisk replies.

“hmmm... how about most creative usage for a stolen item? i decided to take a stolen photo and made a collage with it, and like several others, i’d just found lying around. paps didn’t approve though, so it didn’t stay.”  She laughed at the thought of this. 

“Aww That is too bad I would have loved to have seen it.  Me, personally, I was being chased, and I stole a disguise and someone’s meal. Yeah, I just sat at a table where someone left a couple of fries and a little bit of hamburger and pretended I was there the whole time and finished the meal. So I could hide.”

“oh stars... that is gutsy.... okay... have to give you that one for eatin’ someone else’s stuff.”

“Hey it was pretty good restaurant, other than Grillby’s; I go there as well, and I would have never tried it unless that happened.”

“even so, i wouldn’t have the stomach to pull that off.”

“That is because you don’t have one in the first place.”

“guilty.” She laughed as she went in and french kissed him for 5 seconds, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth before backing up.

“Hmm… oh, the best way I knocked out someone was I made a lipstick bottle with a small empty space to hold pills that way I can drug the client's drinks.”

“clever, my best way was by accident... the guy was starting to get pissed at paps, i nudged a rake over, it didn’t go as planned exactly... it slammed into some brooms that scattered, one hit a pole that was holding up this wooden thing that then swung down, and we ducked, but the other guy wasn’t fast enough. he was out cold.”  Her eyes got huge as he explains the story.

“No way… man, that is so awesome… you win that round you didn’t even have to touch the guy.” He laughed.

“yeah, but like i said... wasn’t on purpose, the rake i nudged was supposed to hit the guy... not the board.”

“Somethings just happen for a reason… even if it is unintended.”

“got the job done though.” He nibbled at her shoulder for five seconds. She moaned slightly to that. A pleased rumble rising in him.

“Your turn my love. I love learning more about you.”

“most destructive adventure? i accidentally smashed up a shipment of records, there were about... hmmm... maybe a few hundred in the thing? i thought i had the right crate and there was supposed to be ceramic dolls with “powder” in ‘em.... wrong crate.”  She busted out laughing. 

“I can do see you doing it on purpose though so you can say you had a smashed record.” She laughed harder.

“i had a smashin’ good time.”

“Oh my… okay, so I do you remember on the news a couple years ago about the comic book store and finding the catsuit missing?”

“that had to be the weirdest one i’d heard of. couldn’t figure out who would steal a catsuit.”

“I had to rob the comic book store, and I ripped my outfit going in there, and I grabbed the catsuit and wore it and got a lot of nerds attention. I still have the Cat Woman’s suit still.” She laughed.

“me-wow.” He laughed.

“I like your story much more you win…” He seemed to consider the next one before placing a kiss on her neck for the time.

“My worst sidekick I had was my ex-fiancé not only did he betray me but he was a gangsta wannabe he didn’t follow the code and believed he was above it all.”

“i think you won that by default... worst side kick i ever had was just some punk who didn’t know the first thing about the job and showed up high off his ass.”

“Sounds like a very qualified employee to me.” She laughed.

“a pain in my ass is more like it.” She placed her hands under his shirt and rubbed his ribs for 5 seconds before removing them. He had shivered in response.

“It is your turn my lovely bones of a husband.”

“hmmm... best first heist i pulled off without trouble... managed to trick five people into thinking i was a street magician and made off with nearly a full grand and a couple of rings.” She was genuinely impressed that was amazing.

“Wow, that is so cool. You do have such a good personality I can see why people fell for your charms.” He snickered a little.

“didn’t hurt i had my baby brother with me at the time.”

“You give yourself too little of the credit. You are amazing, seriously if I didn’t think that I wouldn’t be here flirting my ass off.”

“hmmm, well i only take credit for the execution... the whole magic thing was paps’ idea. and i like your ass... so try to keep it.” He winked. She gave a look like ‘come on.’

“I am going to say the best heist is stealing your heart… just kidding… that is so cheesy.”

“maybe, but you managed to do it by just walkin’ in the room... so... i’ll give ya that one.”  She wasn’t going to argue, and she kissed him while rubbing his chest for 7 seconds before breaking the act.

“Sorry got a little into it. Umm next thing …”

“i ain’t complianin’.” She blushed.

“Best place to hide at Grillby’s by far for me.”

“good place to hide, but only if you aren’t a kid. best place i found was in the central park, if you were small enough, you could swing under the bridge from the side of it and land on this small ledge where no one would notice you until you left.”

“So that is where Fris for his monkey attitude from… you win.” She laughed.

“monkey attitude?”

“This morning he clung to my arm like a monkey to a branch.” Sans laughed a little.

“wish i coulda seen that.”

“You can always join…” She said flirtatiously.

“yeah, but i wanted you to sleep without the chance of someone bumping your injuries, and the kid is a sounder sleeper.” She places her hand on his face.

“See this is what I mean, you are more than what you see yourself. That is so thoughtful and loving.” She kisses his teeth lovingly.

“well, you kinda make me wanna be.” He replied before kissing her a little heatedly, his hands skimming along every part of her that he could reach in allotted time before he broke the kiss. She pulled him back in.

“Best kisser, best lover, the best husband you win now, please love me.” She said before her mouth met his teeth with a passion. He returned her love with his own, pressing her down against the bed as his hands skimmed beneath the material of her shirt, only to strip her of it so he could run his fingers along her skin. Her body shuddered at his touch. She rubbed his chest and was going to work on getting his soul out of him to increase this moment. He nipped at her neck, pushing aside her bra to caress her breasts a moment before restlessly working to get rid of more material. She slowly caressed his soul out in her hand. She licks it slowly as her hand reaches for his rib cage rubbing it. She moaned the more he touched her, and her body started to warm up quickly.

He arched against her the moment her fingers grazed his soul, shuddering and groaning with the feel of her tongue along it. His magic stirring to create his member as he was swamped with the pleasure she had stirred up. She flipped him on his back, so she was sitting on his chest; one hand holding his, soul the other removing all clothing that was in her way. The moment the pants and boxers become removed she immediately started to give Sans a lap dance while kissing his soul. A groan of pure pleasure became a soft whine that begged for more as he let her have her way. She smiled as she gently nibbled his soul while grinding harder against his pelvis.

“frisk! sweet stars....” He yelped in pleasure, trembling from the force of it.  She took her spare hand and rubbed his chest as she moaned.

“Oh god, Sans you feel so good against me…” She licked his soul passionately. He arched against her, gripping the sheets beneath him from the sweet torture. She pushed her tongue into the soul, not piercing the soul, but with the increased pressure it should help him over the edge as she speeds up her grinding against him. 

“Fuck Sans, you look so fucking hot right now… oooo Sans.” He only managed to last a few moments longer before shuddering as he was pushed over the edge. She kissed his teeth.

“Baby was it as good for you as it was for me?” He kissed her long and lovingly. She returned it back.

“you really can be such a hot little tease when you put your mind to it.”  She kissed his soul one last time before saying. 

“I try to be the whole summoning souls thing is a new trick I learned just for you. I wanted to surprise you…. surprise.” Frisk released his soul back into his body.

“that was one helluva a surprise.... and i ain’t sorry for it.” She cuddled up to him.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“with you in my life... i couldn’t be happier.”

“Let’s take a nap then we can go back acting like adults for two seconds. By the way Sans.”

“hmm?”

“I thought it was sexy as hell how you reacted to finding out the gender of your son.” He flushed a little, remembering how he’d nearly spilled his glass all over himself, it had been a light brandy, to begin with. She whispered in his ear canal.

“There is nothing sexier than a sexy father to her baby.” She purred in his ear. He shivered a little as he pulled her close for that nap. Stars he loved his woman. She accepted the nap wholeheartedly cuddling close to him. Loving every inch of his skeleton bones. 

Later, she headed downstairs and looked for Fris and the gang, she was going to treat them to Grillby’s to celebrate her new relationship status. Fris was listening to Papyrus read a story about a family of ducks. Gaster was in his study and Alphys, and Undyne seemed to have left.  Frisk went to the kitchen real quick and made peanut butter with crackers snacks and some tea. She dropped off the peanut butter cracker snack set with Papyrus and Fris and went to knock on Gaster’s doorway to see if he would like some tea.

*Come.

“Hello, Gaster I brought you some tea. I thought you might like some.” She set a cup of tea in front of Gaster.

*Thank you.

“No problem… I wanted to talk to you anyway. It is about Sans and I. We are now officially mates is that going to be okay? I heard rumors of your feelings on humans, and I wanted to make sure we are going to be fine.” He gestures for her to take a seat. Frisk closes the door before sitting down in one of the two leather chairs that were in front of his desk. It almost looked like a accountants office the way it was set up, but no accountant she ever knew had to plan things like this monster has.

*I am not in the habit of hating others just because of who or what they are. I imagine you might be aware by this point of why I’m not overly fond of humans, but the story goes a little deeper than most know.

Frisk patiently listens to Gaster knowing how important this story must be to him to take the time to explain all this to her.

*At the time of the incident... I trusted the woman who would rob me of one of my most precious treasures... it wasn’t entirely their fault. I should have recognized the signs and knew she was not to be trusted, but I’d had dealings with her in the past. I thought that it meant she was able to handle delicate matters. It was poor judgment on my part. Sans lost his mother because I put my trust in the wrong human.

“That explains the feeling of emptiness that I felt in San’s soul. Who is this awful person? Why would they just up and murder someone like that?”

Frisk had no idea who was behind this kind of crazy it almost sounded like her sister.

*I never knew her real name, but she liked to call herself the Queen of Hearts... because her calling card often meant ripping the hearts out of her victims. 

Her heart dropped she knew exactly who that was.

“I know her… very well. She’s my sister… my older sister in fact. I use to be her partner until I became wise to what she was doing. I honestly didn’t know that she was just killing for sport.”


	11. Tick Tock

Why did her sister do this to her? How she can torture from beyond the grave was insane. She felt tears coming down her face. She wouldn’t blame him for not trusting her. She even hated herself for also being related to that cold-hearted bitch of a sister. Frisk went quiet as she waited for his response.

*You are not responsible for the choices she made. You have brought a great deal of joy to my family, I am very grateful. I do not bear you any ill will any more than I did your child when they were brought to me.

“I have been so lucky. Despite everything that has happened to me. My sister used me and manipulating me as she has done. My love dying in front of my child and me, being taken... Just to have a chance to start all over again is a blessing in possibly having a normal life. I am so lucky that my child came into your family’s hands.”

*It has been a blessing to have them here.

“I was also wondering since I am joining the family if… after I get better to join the biz. I know it is dangerous but it is all I have ever known and well it is not like once you do what we have working at 7-11 is going to happen.” He nods.

*I’m sure we can find some way to utilize your talents.

Frisk sighed a relief she felt that now they were a little closer.

“Do you want Fris to call you grandpa or just boss?” Frisk said in a much lighter tone that has been till now.

*That will be up to them. So far they have yet to call me anything, and I will not insist on a child below the age of knowing to address me formally.

“Before I had to disappear… I asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, and he told me he wanted to be the boss. He obviously respects you and now knowing we are family it makes so happy and proud that he wants to be like you.” She put her hand to her head.

“I am turning into every mom out there and putting too much stock in my kid's words before he is old enough to even know what they really mean.” He chuckled.

*We shall see what he becomes, it will be an honor to watch him grow.

“By the way, since I am officially San’s mate now I am treating everyone to Grillby’s would you like to join?” She stood up and questioned the skeleton behind the desk.

*I’d be delighted to.

Frisk smiles at him. 

“I will ask Papyrus if he wants to come as well? This will be nice. Thank you.”  Frisk left the room and went back to see that Papyrus was trying to wipe Fris face off as they got peanut butter all over. Frisk helped cleaned off Fris face and realizes that she will have to get them changed. She picked up Fris getting peanut butter over herself and looked towards Papyrus who seem to have the same problem as her.

“Papyrus thank you so much for watching Fris for me. I was wondering if you would like to join Gaster and the rest to celebrate Sans and I officially being mates.”

“OF COURSE!”

“You might want to change first though. I am going to change us as well. Then we will meet you guys in a moment.” She looked at his peanut buttered cover suit. Frisk took Fris upstairs to his room and changed him into clean clothes and took him into Sans' room afterward. Sans still asleep in bed. Frisk being a little trickster leans down to Fris.

“You want to pull a prank on your dad, Sans, Fris? Go up and pull the sheets. That will wake him up.” Frisk wasn’t worried, he was just a skeleton. He didn’t have any body parts that would make a weird impression on Fris like a human body might. While she was changing, she heard the commotion.

“oooff... okay... who put you up to this?” Apparently, he’d fallen out of bed.  Frisk started to laugh, but she tried to stifle it with her hand. 

“What… hehe is wrong…?”

“oh, i see how it is. gangin’ up on me.” Frisk goes up to Sans to see the disaster zone. As she tried so hard not to laugh and glanced over to Fris, seeing if he rat her out.

“Why Fris I didn’t know you had it in you.” She feigned ignorance. As she picks up her son playfully. He giggles.

“yeah... i don’t think i buy that.”

“Why don’t you go downstairs Fris? I will meet you in just a second, and we will all go out for dinner. Sounds good?” Fris hugs her and than Sans before running downstairs.

“Okay copper ya caught me. You will never take me alive.” She teased Sans.

“oh, we’ll see about that.” He chased her through the room before catching her and claiming his “reward” for her capture with a kiss.

“Darn coppers.” She kidded as she planted her lips on his teeth in a loving kiss.

“Oh, Sans, to celebrate us being mates I invited your family out to Grillby’s on me. I hope that is okay,”

“sounds like a great way to celebrate.” He released her then to dress, before heading downstairs. Frisk joined right behind finding everyone downstairs waiting patiently for them.

“Sorry guys I was naughty, so Sans was explaining to me why pranking a sleeping skeleton is a bad idea.” She couldn’t keep her grin off her face as she says this.

“HE HATES IT WHEN WE WAKE HIM UP TOO,” Papyrus added sympathetically. 

“BUT YOU SHOULDN'T PRANK HIM HE MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY BONE YOU.” There was a serious tone behind his words as her smile dropped and glances over to Sans to see if that was true.

“i don’t think you needed to put it like that bro... and it is kinda reflex, but i was awake enough to know the kid was there when i was tossed to the floor.” Her face frowned it was so stupid of her to risk her child like that.

“don’t worry, the kid knew about it just like paps.”

“Still…” She shook the thought of her head for now. Frisk didn’t want them to get upset.

“Come on let’s go to Grillby’s everyone is okay, so that is all that matters.” She smiled weakly as she glanced over to Fris thinking how idiotic she was for doing it. It is like with any trained killer, you don’t surprise them; it was a sure way to get you killed, and here she let her son pull a prank on one. She was already fortunate enough to get her son back the first time but to allow this to happen on her own watch was unforgivable.  He gently put an arm around her, as if sensing her thoughts.

“relax... even if that is my reaction it’s never the type that would actually hurt, just pin them down.” She laid her head against his shoulder.

“I can only be so lucky Sans, one day I will run out of luck…”

“everyone does some time, but my first instinct hasn’t ever been to kill. you ever surprise me like that you could find out first hand.” She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Sans, I needed to hear that.” She kissed his cheek. He smiled a little.

“remind me later and i’ll show you the difference.”  She blushed at this.

“BROTHER LITTLE PUP IS RIGHT HERE. SHOULD YOU BE SAYING THAT YOU ARE GOING TO ATTACK HIS MOTHER LIKE THAT?”

“what? he knows the difference between blue attacks and non. not like he hasn’t seen the blue before.” Frisk shook her head and just picked up Fris and turned to Gaster.

“Shall we ride with you. I think the boys will be debating for a bit or do you guys want to eat?”

*Agreed.

Frisk stood next to her new father in law and followed him outside while the boys bickered well Sans teased and Papyrus bickered. Frisk followed Gaster to his vehicle, and she straps Fris into the car in the backseat. While she sat in the front with him. They went to Grillby’s ahead of them.

“They are your boys.” The two still managed to meet up with Fris, Frisk, and Gaster.

*Quite.

“Glad to have you join us, gentlemen. I imagine everything is better right?”

“butter is or he might roll me over....”

“SANS!” Frisk laughed and rolled her eyes. Fris giggled as they sat down to eat. Grillby came over to take their order.

“Butter stick to a butter joke there Sans.” Frisk commented on joining in on the fun. Sans just snickers.

“Grillby just the fire monster I wanted to see I have fantastic news. Sans and I are officially mates, and it is all thanks to you.” The fire monster seemed pleased.

“Congratulations are in order then.”

“Thank you, Grillz I was wondering. Do you remember that time I got sick, and you made that soup you said that you made while in the underground? I was wondering if you can whip that up. I will make it worth your while. It is the best soup I have ever had, and it is so good. Since it is quiet, as well, would you also join us as well?” He nods, taking the other orders before disappearing.  Frisk stands up at the table to make a small announcement. 

“I would like to say that all of you have made such a huge difference in my life. I met my true love, Sans and was reunited, my baby. I gained a family I never had, and I couldn’t be any happier than I am right now. So I want to thank you, and I want to say I love all of you.” Frisk said gratefully.

*To family.

Gaster offers, raising his glass, the others don’t hesitate to do the same. Even Fris, who had milk. Frisk follows suit the moment she sat down. This is such a good time she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Soon afterward Grillby starts bringing out the food and even himself a plate and joins them. Gaster doesn’t say much, merely observing mostly as others chatter around bites of food.

“Grillby, before I forget, Sans and I are getting married, and we’re wondering if you like to come; it is just going to be a small wedding. Oh my god, I forgot to tell you about Fris. We found out that he is my biological child.” She recounted the story before realizing that she talked the whole time not allowing the flame monster a chance to speak.

“I’d be delighted.” The monster didn’t seem at all putout, having listened to the story.

“After all, I can’t let my matchmaker out of the wedding,” Frisk added teasingly.

“I don’t deny it.”

“Sans you heard it from the flame monster himself now that it is official he did stick us in the room together just to see sparks fly. He saw the burning passion that could be us in the future. The flame of undying love so to speak.” She laughed to herself. Sans snickered, Fris giggled while Gaster seemed amused though Papyrus rolled his eyes.

“You know I am just having some fun.” Frisk said finishing up her soup. She loved the sound of the guys laughing if she didn’t think it wouldn’t make Papyrus so upset she would’ve continued.  Frisk walked up to the jukebox and inserts some coins, letting music come on. She walked up to Sans and leaned over crossing her legs as she stood there.

“May I have this dance?” He chuckled a little.

“sure, but i’m a little rusty darlin’.” Frisk took his hand and pulled him to an empty area of the bar and placed her arms around his waist and decided to merely rock back and forth to the song.

“A natural dancer.” She said leaning her head into his shoulder enjoying this moment. He kept her arms around her as he danced with her.  Soon after all the dancing it was time to go home. Frisk rode with Gaster home, but there was something off. The door was broken and on the door was a note. It was like a random note, but it had cut out letters from a newspaper. Frisk wouldn’t let Fris out of the car until she knew what was going on:

Keep one eye open as you sleep.

Gaster frowned as he moved to the door, motioning for her to stay back, two hands were summoned as he entered the home, looking about for trouble. The place was in shambles the family pictures were sliced and mutilated. The office was torn through like they were looking for certain things. It was terrible. Photos of them in places were laid upon a table as to taunt them. A simple tape record was left to be played with a message for them. Sans was behind Gaster a few moments later, mumbling curses. They searched the house, making sure it was empty and putting most of the things to rights before letting anyone else inside; both on high alert. Only once they’d made sure the place was empty, and most of it back to normal did they gather the evidence and stash it into Gaster’s office for later review.

“WHAT’S GOING ON?”

“dunno yet, but we’ll know soon enough... take care of the kid and Frisk for a bit.”

“OF COURSE.” Frisk tried to keep calm for Fris and for him to stay low in case this turns into an ambush.

“Honey, mom is right here. No one is taking you away from me.”

“NO ONE WOULD ALLOW IT.” Papyrus confirms as he stays near the two.  Frisk flipped grabbing her gun pointing at him.

“EASY THERE. I KNOW WE’RE TENSE.”

“I am … so sorry I didn’t mean to… I.” She handed him the gun.

“IT’S FINE.” He shook his head though, indicating for her to keep it. She places back in her pocket.

“Is everyone alright? What is happening Papyrus?”

“EVERYONE IS FINE. THERE DIDN’T SEEM TO BE ANYONE THERE EITHER.”

Inside the house, Sans and Gaster looked at the photos with a frown before Gaster hit play on the recorder they had found.

“Tick tock you left me to rot, tick tock you got what you sought, tick tock for how long you stay tick-tock before I come out to play tick tock who would have known my hatred for you tick-tock would make me blow a fuse.”  The recorder stopped as simple ticking noise is left. Sans did the quickest teleport he’d ever done, he was beside Frisk and his brother, grabbing them and Fris before teleporting again. The room they landed it was dark, a little dusty too, but Sans didn’t care too much about that.

“SANS?” 

“sorry, panicked a little there.” Papyrus didn’t say anything, he hadn’t ever recall a time he’d seen his brother panic like that.  Frisk was in shock looking at Sans. 

“What is going on Sans?”

“dunno entirely, but it ain’t good.” He pulled out his phone and began dialing; muttering curses under his breath... he’d left Gaster behind.

“Where is Gaster?” Frisk repeated absentmindedly.

“going to find out. Paps you know what to do if i’m not back in an hour.” With a mutter under his breath, Sans had disappeared.

Frisk just wanted to tell him to be safe, but he was gone before she could do that instead she cuddled with Fris looking up at Papyrus for guidance. Papyrus patted her shoulder before feeling around the room and turning on a light. There was a couch in the room. No windows, a stack of books though in a small bookshelf.

Sans wasn’t sure how close was too close, he’d teleported himself to the end of the block before heading back towards the house, wary. The explosion at the back of the house was soon heard, and the flames quickly became apparent.  Sans ran towards the home at the sound of the explosion. The blast destroyed the kitchen area but spared most of the house the fire was spreading faster as Sans entered the building.

“dad!” He looked around, hoping his father had gotten away from the blast, trying to find him in the mess of fire that was quickly building around him.

“where are you?!”  _ damn it... it’s getting hard to see with all the smoke... _

Gaster was nowhere to be found; he was already drugged and taken away from the ones who caused all their pain.


	12. Petals in the Wind

Sans was forced to leave the house before it crashed down on top of him, he stood at the end of the yard, watching helplessly as the building collapsed. He knew his father wasn’t weak, but even a monster of that caliber didn’t stand a chance against an explosion or flames.

“dad...”

Frisk took Fris and laid him on the couch to go to bed. She needed to let him feel safe even though she was panicking inside.

“Fris… I know it is early, but it is bedtime okay?” He just nods a little, laying down. A few minutes later a door on the other end of the room opens, Sans comes in; brushing off the ash from his hat. Frisk runs up to him looking at him and wiping the dust off, glancing for any wounds. He gave her a bit of a grim look but murmured softly.

“i’m not hurt.”

“Where is Gaster, Sans?”

“not sure. the house blew.... i couldn’t find him.” He says in a low tone. He obviously didn’t want his brother or Fris to hear it. Frisk couldn’t believe what she was hearing her arms enveloped Sans. This was supposed to be their day.

“Sans, I am so sorry about... ” Her hands clamped harder around him. 

“Am I being greedy when I say I am so so glad to have you safe… that even knowing that what could have happened I am relieved to see you here.” Tears falling onto his shoulder.

“no.” Frisk cried into the nook of his neck.

“I am so sorry Sans, I wish I could …”

“calm down sweetheart, it isn’t your fault.” She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath.

“Did they leave any clues?” Frisk asked

“whatever they left was swallowed by the fire.”

“What did they leave?”

“the only thing we found before the explosion was photos.”

“What kind of photos?”

“nothing specific, completely random from what i saw.”

“No message?”

“there was a recording... It tipped me off.”

“It mentions the bomb?”

“no... but the messenger said “tick tock” in their little thing... and then we heard it after the message ended... i knew i couldn’t risk there being a bomb. i was right.”

“Sans you did the best thing you could for us. For your son and your brother. I know if…”

“yeah... but i was so panicked i forgot to grab him too.... i just.... i didn’t want to lose you again.”  Her eyes met his, and she kissed him gently on his teeth. Not wanting the moment to end to let reality to sink in. He hadn’t even really recognized the voice on the tape, he’d been too distracted by the photos and trying to figure out what they meant while listening to the message being given... And yet, he felt he knew that voice somehow... Why did that first line stick in his mind? What did they mean by left to rot?

Somewhere in the underground...

“A new guest has arrived boys can we give him a round of applause.” There is a shuffle of applause amongst the crowd as the bag is lifted on Gaster's face he is chained with magic resistant rope. Gaster blinked, taking in his surroundings in silence.

“Howdy W.D. Gaster! It’s me Flowey.”  Gaster’s gaze focused on the speaker.

“You might recognize the other name … Asriel. You left me here… to rot, now it is your turn.”

* ... I don’t know what you’re talking about. Not my fault you are... This.

A vine slaps around his wrist and tightens

“No, but plenty of your followers have made my transition this way, so I am going to get the one I want down here and make him pay.”

*Just which of my so-called followers would be responsible? I never divulged in this sort of.... nonsense.

He smirked.

“Now, now I don’t want to spoil your appetite by giving you dessert. No, it’s time for you to go … for now. Men throw him in the magic chamber seal him up and start siphoning his magic so he can’t escape.” Men grab him and dragged Gaster away. Throwing him into a dark cellar.  Gaster wasn’t sure what the former “prince of the royal mob” wanted with him. He knew that name alright... he’d been a young man himself when the accident had occurred that had robbed the prince of his life. So... how was this even possible?

“Sans, talk to me, Sans… you keep just staring into nothing… we need to stick together.”

“Sorry, just trying to puzzle this all out.”

“Well, we know that the group hates your family.”

“that could be anyone though sweetheart.”

“The individual uses rhymes you said and hints like a taunt.”

“yeah, but that could be just a gimmick. not unheard of. not enough to go off of.”

“Do you remember any keywords?”

“not particularly, just the first phrase.... something about leaving them to rot. but it doesn’t make any sense because anyone we’d go after like that is dead.”

“Is Chara alive? Did you make sure she died? Was it her voice?”

“i kinda did make sure, no it wasn’t her voice. i would have known her voice anywhere. i didn’t know this one.” She sighed in relief.

“That is awful to think knowing your sister is dead is a relief.”

“considering who she was... not really.”

“That is true… Chara would take people and monsters and torture them for so long they would believe whatever she said. She changed memories and ideas of people just be making them suffer for long they don’t want to feel pain, so they just end up believing the lies they are being told.” Frisk said, remembering the brainwashing Chara did on monsters and people. It was like she was a voice in their head after so much torture and after a while, they just fall in line with her. That is why she had so much influence, and the fear she possessed over others.

“i can believe that.”

“We will just have to be vigilant and keep an ear to the ground to make sure there isn’t someone we know that can be doing this. I am still recovering so I won’t be much help, but maybe Toriel might be able to help. I heard she used to have deep connections at one point. I wonder if anything that she can protect Fris until all this blows over.” Frisk looked over to Fris fear filling her soul.  A text message tone goes off at Sans phone.

MK (Monster Kid): Boss, Someone stole the dead remains of that crazy dame that kidnapped your girl. I haven’t heard anything else so far… keep safe boss. There is something doesn’t feel right.

Sans: keep me updated champ. good work.

Sans didn’t like that either... Who the heck would scrape up ashes of any dead person?

Frisk notice his face looking confused and disheveled

“What is wrong? Don’t you think Toriel would be able to help? I know Fris trusts her and right now with everything going on unless they are going to be with me at all times I am afraid of someone must hurt him.” Frisk looked over at Fris on the couch. She didn’t want to risk his life more than she had to and if he is in a safe place, she can help Sans more.

“that ain’t it sweetheart.” He shifted so she could see the text that had been sent to him.

“What is wrong then?” She shifted on her feet trying to figure out what is getting to him. He tapped the phone to get her to read the text. Frisk read the text, and her face turns into a sickening frown.

“Someone stole the remains of my sister? Why? Is it the same person who did all this to our home? What benefit do they get from taking a body?”

“not really a body per say... but i dunno. i don’t like it.” Frisk closes her eyes trying not to imagine her sister’s remains.

“How about her soul? Did anyone exhume her soul? As you know human souls are highly valuable on the black market. Do you think the took her soul to sell in on the black market to support whatever their mafia gang-related agenda?”

“doubt it and even after that extended amount of time i don’t think it was still there.” Frisk found herself putting her arms around herself as she glances into the nothingness as she is trying to put things together. She couldn’t do anything and felt useless. Whoever was doing this was trying to pick them apart one by one.

“i don’t know what they’re tryin’ to do... whoever this is, but obviously they have a bone to pick with us.”

“Sans you and Fris are on top of my priorities. I can’t afford to lose either one of you. With Gaster gone, it is already painful enough. I can’t even imagine what will happen if Fris is taken.”

“we won’t let that happen.”

“SANS IS RIGHT.”

“How can we protect Fris?” Her eyes glanced over at the little boy sleeping. 

“We were lucky that Sans has his powers, if he didn’t act so quickly….”

“we’ve done it before.”  Frisk took a deep breath, maybe she is overreacting.

“Okay, so now what? Should we go hit the streets to see if we hear something or do we wait it out?”

“too dangerous at the moment, we wait.”  Frisk glances at the pair. 

“I am going to try to sleep for a while. Will, one of you two, stay up and stand watch after a while I will take over, and we will take turns.” Frisk looked between the two guys and made sure they understand what she is saying.

“DON’T WORRY FRISK! I WILL TAKE THE FIRST WATCH. YOU AND SANS REST WHILE I STAY HERE. NO ONE WILL GET PAST ME.” Papyrus stated as he put his hand on Sans' shoulder. Frisk looked at Sans and knew better not to ask him to take him on his brother’s offer because he is overwhelmed being tossed in the fray with his dad being gone. This will make Sans the boss, and she didn’t know how he could handle all of it right this moment.

“I know I will be sleeping next to Fris for now if any of you guys need me you know where I will be.” Frisk goes to the couch where her son resides and climbs in next to him allowing her to wrap her arms around him. She couldn’t sleep, but she can at least rest next to him feeling a little calmer than she was a moment ago.  Sans nodded, he wasn’t going to state the obvious... he’d never wanted this though, especially not now. He left the room, came back with some blankets and pillows, offered her a pillow after draping the blanket over her. Frisk gladly took it and mouthed “thank you” to Sans. She was anxious about him, and hopes he can hold it together.

He just nodded and settled nearby, he didn’t think he was going to get sleep any time soon, but he’d need some form of rest. Frisk turned and noticed him alone across from her. She didn’t want to leave Fris, but maybe she can at least hum a song it will ease their minds. Frisk hummed a tune from when her mother was still around, and she was sick, would sing. It was Amazing Grace, and she hummed it sweet and low. Sans glanced over at her. Apparently, he knew that song. She looked at him loving and trying to send him any kind of peace she could talk to him at this hour of need.

He had been surprised, but now he sent her a little smile and settled down to just listen. She had a beautiful voice..... Before he knew it, he’d drifted off. She didn’t sleep, but it was okay she hummed different songs, allowing her boys to rest before a little alarm on her phone went off to tell her it was time to switch shifts. Frisk got up slowly and silently kissing Sans on the forehead letting him rest just a little longer. Frisk went to check on Papyrus.

“Hey Papyrus how was the watch? Keep quiet the boys are still asleep.” He just gave a thumbs up and nodded.

“Go rest up. I will watch the door until the next shift okay?” Papyrus just nodded and went down there to sleep. Frisk hoped whatever what was happening will resolve itself soon. She wished there was a tv down there to watch to see if the news team reported on the explosion. The next day for sure the newspapers will have it all over the covers. She didn’t wake the guys like she should have. It was supposed to be in shifts but the longer they can sleep the more reliable they will be.

12 hours later…

Frisk can feel herself falling asleep. It was time to wake the guys up for sure. She made her way over to Sans gently waking him up with Papyrus who was sleeping next to Fris. Frisk took the opportunity to raid the dry goods they have for emergencies and found cereal and made three bowls for the guys and started to make coffee as well. She yawned deeply as she finished up the task.

“get some rest before you worry the kid.” Sans mutters to her, taking the coffee.

“Good morning to you too Sans I love you and whatnots… usual morning greetings. ” She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table her eyes kept closing for short periods as she sipped her coffee. He sighed at her reluctance, Papyrus looked over at his brother with a curious look. He wondered if his brother would try it..... Sans made a quiet, thoughtful sound. He had not used that trick in.... forever and not on a human who was fully grown.

Frisk kept drinking the coffee as she grabbed the newspaper on the table and started to read it. It wasn’t the today’s issue, but it at least gave her eyes something to read, hoping it will wake her up some way. Sans didn’t think Frisk would appreciate it... And he had no idea if it would work, but he could try it... Frisk became bored with the newspaper and just looked at the pictures as she poured herself a second cup of coffee. Sans got up from where he was, leaving the coffee, he summoned his magic, it was a trick he’d learned to use when he was younger, and it worked well on children... Perhaps it would work on a sleepy adult as well. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, this was the tricky part. Frisk glanced up at Sans and looked into his eye lights. The moment she met his gaze through his magic he had her. He had needed the eye contact for it to even work. One eye flickering with a bit of blue magic.

“you need to rest a while.” He says softly. Frisk’s head tilted a little and then her body wholly relaxed into sleep making her collapse right into Sans. He caught her quickly and lifted her from the chair to put her on the couch to rest.

“WOW, I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WORKED, AFTER ALL, THOSE YEARS.”

“me either... especially on an adult.” Frisk awoke from the sleep, but Sans immediately pushed her back onto the couch.

“Let me help Sans…” Frisk says sleepily.

“you can’t be any good if you’re dead on your feet, just relax; there’s nothing to be done yet.” Frisk’s eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

“try to be quieter please Paps.” Papyrus gave a thumbs up as he agrees.

Somewhere underground...

“Did anyone get those ashes into the lab?” Flowey glared at the human minion scientist that he had.

“I need as much DT from the ashes I can get… and did anyone find that smelly trash bag yet?”

“No… mister Flowey… They have been missing since you blew up their house.” He rolled his eyes.

“IS ANYONE HERE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING RIGHT?” Flowey demanded knowing none will dare respond to this call.

“You there.” He points at a random scientist.

“M-me?” 


	13. Rat in the Works

“I better find out that you finished the extraction and got me a new body before I come back to your smelly labs. DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“God I hate this body… I need a better body, but it requires so much DT to allow my soul to transfer according to you nerds.” Flowey sat back into his flower pot.

“Did anyone make sure to give Gaster a loving punch lately?”

“As per your orders sir.”

“Good and did he talk about where his boys are yet?”

“No, sir. He refuses to speak at all.”

“Make him speak… I don’t care if you have to remove all his fingers slowly but make it happen.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh … before you go… Tell him that the offer of him being my little minion after betraying his boys is always available to him.” Flowey said with a smirk.

“You’re too kind sir.” Gaster, on the other hand, had a different opinion.

A few weeks passed with Toriel’s help Frisk’s injuries were all patched up but only a few clues; there didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason for the attack and no one had heard anything about who was responsible. This made Sans slightly paranoid. The best in the business couldn’t find any leads, and that meant trouble... so far they’d been keeping a low profile. He and Papyrus hadn’t left the safe house, and Frisk had been given supplies to change her appearance for when she went out. Hair dye, eye contacts, different styles of clothes, makeup... even a unique perfume that would change her scent and mask the smell of the mark for up to twenty-four hours per application. Frisk would make her way via the long path the one involving going down the water mains to get to the safe house. She emerged to Sans' gun in her face once again.

“Sans… it is me… it is okay… ummm oh, passcode’s I am the legendary fartmaster…” Frisk said holding supplies in her hands and afraid of falling down the ladder. The gun vanished, and his magic picked her up, helping her inside.

“Thanks for not killing me today.” She said half joking. The stress was getting to him. The fact that he has been under so much, it made their relationship a little rocky as of late.

“sorry sweetheart.” He murmured. Frisk put the groceries down and kissed his forehead.

“I know… it is alright I am just tired is all.” He gave her a bit of a smile. What would he do without her? He didn’t wanna know the answer to that... he thought he had lost her once.  Sans phone beeps a message came in.

MK: Boss, another human, went missing the weird thing is they left strong traces of DT. Whoever is taking them is looking for this kind of person. What I don’t knows? I think it is weird. Haven’t heard anything about the Tick Tock guy still keeping my ear to the ground. Send my regards to Paps for his spaghetti.

Sans: as always. watch yourself kid. also... spread the word to the rest. I know a few of us to have something like that in our own arsenal and i’d rather not see them dust.

“Sans, what was that about? Did you hear something about the bombing or Gaster? I know lately, you been hiding the text messages but please trust me. I want to help.” Frisk eyes met Sans eye lights trying to convey the importance to talk to her.

“no. sadly. just somethin’ suspicious, but nothing about either of those.” He was honest with her, despite how little he sometimes said.

“Okay… I got some more noodles for Papyrus, makings of Bloody Marys, coloring books and crayons for Fris.” She took the stuff to the kitchen. Frisk didn’t get anything for herself. She wasn’t materialistic. The things they need were more important than what she wanted anyway. She whipped up a small Bloody Mary for Sans and hand it to him.

“Don’t worry I made it weak… I know you want to keep your wits about you.” Frisk kisses his forehead again before taking the coloring books over to Fris. He watches her walk off with a small smile, what had he ever done to deserve such an angel? He sipped at the drink.

“Fris mommy is home! Can I get one of your world famous hugs?” Frisk smiled the moment she saw him. The other light in her life. He jumped off the couch and hugged her as she hugged back.

“I got you some more coloring books and some notebooks. Plus I got some flash cards that will come in soon so we can learn new words won’t that be fun.” He smiled up at her. She hands him the books and watches his surprise and joy take over.

“Have you seen your Uncle Papyrus lately?” Fris nodded and pointed to a different door that was off to the far left. It led to a bedroom. Sans wondered about what she was thinking as he sipped his drink, relaxing now that she had returned. He was always tenser when she was out than when she was there. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her or anything, it was more like he didn’t trust the rest of the world with her.

“Why don’t you go to your room for a bit? Take your coloring books with you I need to talk to your dad for a second.” Fris nodded and went to Frisk, Sans and Fris’ room. Frisk waited till he got there and just sat on his lap and hugged Sans. Bringing him close to her to feel her peace through her soul. She wished she had that magic he used on her when he made her sleep. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he let himself relax. Frisk could feel him start to relax as she merely began to whisper.

“It is okay Sans. You can relax now. Just breathe, no one is here but us right now. It is just the two of us. It is okay. I love you. I am here with you through this. I won’t leave you. Shhh…”  He set the drink aside, nuzzling her shoulder as he relaxed, not enough to fall asleep, but the tension from before was gone as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

“you really are an angel.” He murmured. She chuckled.

“You wish... I just want to give you a moment of peace. I know you had to take over a lot of the business and it has been hard on you. Figured this is the least I can do for you.” She softly says to the skeleton in her arms. Her hand rubbing his back gently.

“you do more than that sweetheart.”  She kissed the top of his skeleton head as their moment of peace was interrupted by a message.

MK: The group The Vines hit one of our regular spots again. They are really starting to gain popularity. One of the guys got caught, and another is dusted.

Sans sighed a little at this.

Sans: put extra guys on all our regular spots. keep your eyes peeled and dust any that get too close. got it?

MK: Got it, Boss. Take care of yourself.

Sans: yup. you too.

Frisk got up from his lap and nervously paced the room.

“Something happened. Am I right?”

“this new group is hitting some of our places, nothing the boys can’t handle if they work together like they’re supposed ta.” Frisk glanced over and just pondered on how bad is it going out there.

Down in the underground labs....

“Finally progress… you say we need just a little more DT?”

“Two more humans should do it, boss.”

“Excellent I know at least one… That Chara’s sister she has one. The other well… We will have to play hide and go seek now won’t we?”

“I dunno if we can get that close to her boss.” Another spoke up.

“Everyone has to come out eventually… we just need to make it worth her while. Find the kid and do what you have to get it. She will come for the kid. After all, we all know any connections we have is a weakness.”

“As you say, boss.”

“How is Gaster? Has he had a change of heart yet? How is he doing with the new treatment of putting hot pins into his bones?”

“He’s as tough as his reputation sir. Not a single peep.” Flowey laughed at this news.

“Get the kid, and then we will see how strong he is.”

Two more weeks have gone by…

Frisk has been practicing vocab with Fris sometimes he responded but most of the time he was quiet, but it didn’t stop Frisk from trying. She made it a priority to take him to the library at least once a week. They would go all out and wear the disguises and everything something Frisk didn’t think all the way through was the library card she used. It was under her real name. So when she heard a voice behind her, she had no idea what to expect.

“Frisk is that you…”  She stopped for a moment to, but she didn’t turn around right away. Of course, Sans’ paranoia meant that even with the disguises, Frisk’s excursions weren’t done alone. There was always someone tailing her. A hand clasps on her shoulder as another points a gun at her son.

“Now act normal, or he will die…”

They made it two steps before a head shot downed the gunman... It was an icicle... not a gunshot, so of course, no one could hear it, and indeed no one had expected it. Especially not in this kind of weather. Frisk grabbed Fris and pulled him close as she tries to cover his eyes. She knew the protocol if this would happen. Stay low and get back to the water lines.

“Code Black…” Several other individuals in the library rose to their feet, some were human, some weren’t, but they were either screaming or on high alert to find more threats.  She made her way through the crowd holding her son near her as she headed through.

A figure about the size of Fris joined the two, the character was a monster dressed in a trench coat and hat that looked more suited for a racist person impersonating a Mexican. It had to be the biggest sombrero she’d ever seen. Frisk headed towards the water main when the floor became electrified and made her fall dropping Fris.

The monster shook off the stunning effect pretty quickly, icing the water and negating the effect even while looking around for trouble.. No doubt the culprit was close, and he had orders... Protect them. Too bad it was a second later a sniper bullet penetrated his soul as several monsters came onto the field taking the two leaving a simple greeting card behind: FOR SANS.

Sans jolted... Something had happened. He knew it. He dropped the glass he was holding, it shattered.

The monster kid came upon the scene only catching the end of the kidnapping and immediately called Sans.  The phone rang several times before it picked up.

“Boss we got a problem they got your girl and son… it was planned down to the moment she got to the water main. They must have figured out who she was and sir … it is a bloodbath.”

“... and we got a rat too... no one else would know about that main. gather everyone.... find the rat and dust ‘em.” His voice was harsh.

“Sir there is a card for you…. It is a greeting card from them…”

“bring it here. knock three times at the door.”

“Got it, sir, I will send the word to get the newest members sent to the cellar and do an investigation, and I will personally be there.”

“not just the newest kid. YOU are in charge. once you get them all together... it’s your call who dusts.” He was furious...

“Boss okay… I will find them and dust them personally.”

“see to it after i get the card. and make sure it isn’t quick either. make an example.” Monster Kid simply agreed and hung up. He will need to see whose bank accounts are being paid with extra cash or if someone is under threat. It will take some time, but for the mafia, he was willing to do what he has to.

Three knocks at the door. Papyrus opened the door. Sans was sitting in the room beyond, a dog biscuit clenched between his teeth. He looked a lot calmer than he felt.  Monster Kid came up and bowed his head in respect for the boss. 

“Boss I brought you the card you requested… I will now leave and find the rat..” He hands the card to him.

“good work.” He took the card.

“Paps, make sure the kid is well compensated for this.”

“OF COURSE BROTHER.”

“Boss I do it for the family, not for the money your father and you guys have always been good to me.”

“i know that, but you’ve been one of the longest loyals around. you’ve earned it.”

“Instead of pay sir, may I have the honor of being by your side as you blast this bastard for doing this to us. He killed good monsters under my watch.”

“hmmm... if that’s what you want kid. so be it.”  Monster Kid nodded with a stern look. 

“I want them to pay… families are left without their parent's sir, and it is their fault. I want their blood. I know you say revenge is a killer within itself but… “

“i get it, kid. i do.”


	14. Again

He nodded and looked at Papyrus. 

“Your spaghetti helps us so much out there. Thank you.”

“I'M GLAD YOU ENJOY IT SO MUCH. I WILL SEE THAT THE FAMILIES ARE TAKEN CARE OF.”

“Thank you Papyrus. Good luck Boss.” Monster Kid said before leaving. Once MK was gone Sans looked at the card, turning it over in his hands.

The front of the card is a simple “I MISS YOU” with flowers. Inside it reads: FLOWER YOU TODAY? 

A written message left on there:

Oh, Sans, I have missed you. I will use your girl and kid well I wonder how much DT is in them? Did you ever watch a human as their soul is crushed ooohhhh it is a thrilling thing? The body aches, but it does not bleed. It screams while it cannot control the body. I can stop their pain all of it but … I won’t. See ya later The Vines.

Sans just stared, his soul-quaking... he didn’t know who this was. There was no way he could know. He felt so helpless... He had promised... Why was this happening? Was this karma’s way of punishing him? He knew they didn’t deserve this... the kid had never done anything wrong. He had no way of knowing where they were... Why did this have to happen to them?

“Paps... if..... If anything happens.... you kill that son of a bitch...” Papyrus could only nod.

That evening MK knocked on the door. Three knocks.

“Boss it is me... I got news. I know... where they are… god, damn it…” He was bleeding pretty heavily.  Papyrus opened the door.

“KID?” He falls inside they caught the rat, it was a member for a long time and flipped because of a threat.

“Tell the boss... it is Asriel….. AUGH…" 

“BUT-”

“They are underground…. He is ….” MK was losing lots of blood and is about to die.  Papyrus picked him up and brought him inside, his hands glowing with healing magic to try and help as much as he could. He wasn’t the best at this sort of thing... But he could at least do what he could to help. Even if it seemed futile.

“HANG IN THERE. WE’RE GOING TO HELP.”  MK shook his head, he could feel his soul cracking. 

“Underground they are down there…"

“DOWN WHERE?”

“Mt. Ebott cave… It has been an honor…*coughs up blood* to work with your family… kill them.”

“I PROMISE.” MK simply nodded before he dusted. Sans came into the room.

“what’s all the....” He trailed off. This was turning out to be a day that just got worse and worse.

“HE SAID HE KNOWS WHERE THEY ARE MT. EBOTT CAVE AND ITS APPARENTLY THE DEAD MAFIA PRINCE ASRIEL BEHIND IT.”

“that ain’t possible... the dead can’t come back to life... must be a proxy.”

“THAT WAS MK’S DYING WORDS…”

“you know what to do with the dust... make the call afterward to the gang... this is war.” He nodded. Sans headed to the room and rifled through the trunk, tossing aside his hat as he did so. Where was it? He knew he kept it he- There it is. While Papyrus was busy in the other room, he slipped into the other clothes. It was something he hadn’t worn since he was young in the ranks.

In the underground....

Flowey wrapped his vine around Fris' neck in front of Gaster and Frisk.

“Hmmm… Gaster picks which to die first Fris or Frisk, pick. You say I never give you any choices now I give you one go ahead pick one.”

*The one to die is you. You abomination.

It was the first thing he’d said since being brought here. He glared at the flower.

Fris dangled in the vines, clawing at them, trying to get free. He’d managed to wake up, but he didn’t know why his mother was still unconscious.

“Oh look at you… humans, hmmm…. I know Chara says your mom has some DT but what are the odds are for you? Scientist come here to take them both and see how much DT is in them and get me the results and did anyone see if our pawn got back to do his checkpoint yet?”

“Sir... we seem to have a problem....” A man stepped forward.

“You know … I always hated that term. You have 5 seconds to tell me before you die now GO.”

“We’ve lost contact with several of our men, including the one who was supposed to be watching the pawn... and then there was this.” He sputtered then flipped open phone, and there was a very short message recorded on a phone that was covered in blood.

“You won’t get away with this you- urk!”

“shut the fuck up.” That was the end of it.

“Ahhh… a message I can appreciate. Gaster, your son, is coming soon which body shall I leave him than…? Hmmm… if you say to me what you said before, I will kill them both.” Flowey took a vine and sliced off his henchman’s head letting it fall to the ground as his vines go entirely around Fris and Frisk's neck. Fris struggled even more then looked at the flower, trying to choke out something. Gaster looked at the boy.

“F...” Apparently, the vine was too tight. “Uhhh.... k... y... ou.” The child manages to gasp out.

“CHOOSE ME…” Frisk says waking up seeing her son and hearing the situation.

“PLEASE GASTER… I rather die than watch my son go…”

*... I hope then I’m not wrong about you child.  Fris just nods.

*Well... you have your answer then. Creaton.

“What do you mean? Don’t take my baby… please..”

“What game are you playing Gaster?”

*I don’t play games. You should know that if you know anything about me.

He glared at the flower.  Flowey slices the neck as the child bleeds in front of the others. As Frisk's eyes go completely wide.

Fris jerked from the pain, even so, one hand reaches forward; straining towards... something.

“Baby… look at me… it is okay… I am right here.” Frisk cries towards her child.  The hand falls, and everything around them goes white before darkness falls around the child. They look around. Confused. Alone. There was no one around for the moment, it seemed... and he couldn’t see anything... No blood though, no pain. Where was everyone? Something floated in the darkness before them...

Reset 

Load

Continue

These words... Fris knew what they meant. Sort of... Continue indicated to “go on” to... move forward with what was being done. Load... What did that mean exactly? The word had multiple meanings. For a computer, it could mean to get a program to start, or it could mean a box full of items. It was also an action, something you did with items. Reset... it meant to “go back” or “do again.” Fris stared at the words, thinking. What had they done last? Oh... mom was humming a tune, like usual and there’d been that star they’d seen next to the lamp... touching it was soothing, and every time they did, there was always that little voice that whispered to them “save completely.” Whatever that meant.

Fris didn’t think he wanted to continue. The last thing he wanted to do was be back with that wicked flower. He wanted to be back with his mother.... and dad and Uncle Papyrus. Which one was right though? He looked at Load and Reset. Well... he could always come back here if things went bad again... right? He moved over and touched his hand to “Load.” The darkness faded and sat up on the couch.

Frisk just got up the water pipe with the groceries, and Sans gun was pointing at her face.

“Umm passcode…” He lowered before she’d even finished talking... What the hell? Frisk climbed up the water main she was going to take Fris to the library soon. Her head hurt. Like there was something there. Sans seemed a little out of it. What had just happened? His soul ached something fierce. Frisk seemed to recall that Fris was in danger as she puts her groceries down and immediately grabbed her son. 

“Oh god... I had a horrible thought.”  Fris smiles at his mom. Her arms wrapped around him.

Underground...

Gaster blinked a moment, then he began to chuckle. So... his theory had been right... thank Asgore. He probably seemed like he’d gone nuts to the poor human who stepped into his holding chamber. Flowey opened the chamber and looked at Gaster just staring at him. Pondering if it was real or not.

“You… what have you done? Did that happen?”

*Me? Oh, what could I possibly have done flower?

He had done something though... he had taken a gamble and won. Flowey slams the door and leaves him behind going through with the today’s plan to get the woman and child again. This felt like he is done it before though.

Back at the Safe House...

Frisk held her son next to her. 

“Fris… I …am having such a panic attack. What is going on?”  He looked up at her with curiosity.

“i’ll be...” Sans muttered, looking at Fris. It was something of wonder and at the same time... almost fear. Not that the child noticed.

“I feel I just had a dream… But we were not here but … Gaster was there… and a flower.”

“that wasn’t a dream.... wait, dad’s alive?”

“What do you mean it wasn’t a dream?” Frisk said, starting to cry.

“it’s like somethin’ out of a fairy tale... most people don’t believe it even exists. But... i know the stories of “the angel.” all monsters do.”

“YES OF COURSE! BUT WHY BRING IT UP NOW BROTHER? ISN’T THAT JUST AN OLD LEGEND?”

“yeah... but seems it’s true.”

“I watched you… oh lord…” Frisk cried harder. Fris put his arms around his mother’s neck.

“Sorry, mom.” Her tears stopped on a dime, he never called her mom nor had a complete sentence. She looked at him.

“Baby it wasn’t your fault… It wasn’t your fault at all…That flower said it was you or me. You were so brave... not a tear.” He seemed as sorry as he had spoken.

“flower? frisk... why don’t you tell me what you remember and i’ll tell you about this legend.”

“It looked like a dandelion or yellow flower it went by the name of Flowey. We were underground, and it was dark and damp; this plant creature had vines that wrapped around us. He said he needed DT for a body. That is about it… He was torturing your dad by making him choose which one of us lives and dies… He was forced to watch us have vines around our necks.”

“that explains the attacks. sounds like dad knew if he made a choice though. but it’s beyond me how he could have guessed it.”

“I begged him to choose me… Fris you understand why don’t you? You are so important to me.” The child nods then look over at Sans.

“right.... this story has been passed down from monster to monster. no one knows when it originated. the legend says that when the first monsters and humans were created, they were made from two different gods. one blessed us with the ability to grow life, to sustain ourselves while the other gave us the ability to protect ourselves and what was ours. humanity, however, was found to be weak in the eyes of one of the gods and they wanted to destroy it. to protect humanity from the other, the second god gave power to human souls... Justice, to always know right from wrong, Integrity, to always hold up morals, Kindness, so that it may never be forgotten, Patience, to temper the power with responsibility, Perseverance, to always be able to find a way, Courage, to be able to stand up to any obstacle that life may present and... Determination. To have the drive to continue on no matter what may come. each of them was given away to face a monster in combat. but the rarest and powerful of them was the red soul... Determination... or DT for short. Determination, however... was a double-edged sword. It didn’t answer to morals, it had no connection to any of the other soul traits. it was said to be a myth because there is only ever supposed to be one at any given time.” He took a moment to pause, gathering his thoughts on this before going on.

“the monsters began to call this soul “the angel” because of how powerful they were. the ability to manipulate time itself in order to rewrite history or change events that have occurred. the ability to go back was called a “reset,” and ultimately it could go back as far as the user wished due to how strong it was.... even back so far to their own birth if they wished it, but no further than that of course. still... the power to erase years of time... to make it no longer exist, made monsters fear humanity’s “angel” because in the wrong hands.... the wrong soul... this power would destroy monsterkind.” Fris looked at her son.

“Fris … is that what happened?” He nods. Frisk looked at her son with pained eyes, not because of his powers but what he had to go through.

“So all of it truly happened then. The library the torture…” Frisk realizes that all the information she had was going to play a massive role in saving Gaster. She went and grabbed a notebook and pen and started to write down all the information she had.

“Sans, here, I wrote as much as I can recall about the library and everything… it is sketchy, but I think if we want to save your dad I need to go to the library.”

“what exactly are we lookin’ for there? i ain’t having you walk into a trap we know about.”  Frisk put her head against Sans.

“It is exactly that… you can find out where they are put a bug on me.”

“no. i ain’t going to endanger you or the kid like that. It’s not worth it. besides... i kinda already know where he’s at more or less.”

“Do you? I can guarantee to find him.”

“one of my best got me the information before he dusted.... speaking of... i need to talk to him. we have a rat in our gang.” Sans found his phone and shot off a quick text.

Sans: kid, round up the gang... there’s a rat in our midst... find ‘em and dust ‘em.

MK: How do you know there is a rat? Nvm you probably got a tip

Sans: because they’ve been watching us... that gang that’s been hitting up our locals.

MK: You got a good point there boss I will gather the new members.

Sans: not just them. everyone. you’re the only one i trust ain’t a snitch who isn’t with me.

MK: Boss that means a lot I will gather up and bring them to the cellar and I will wait for you.

Sans: it'll be there shortly. need to tie up some ends here first.

“frisk. papyrus, stay here. don’t let anyone in or out. That stupid flower knows we’re here and he’s going to get itchy when he realizes you’re not going to the library.” Frisk goes up to Sans.

“Promise me you will come back to me…” She looked into his eye lights.

“i hate makin’ promises... but for you, i’ll make this one.” Her lips met his teeth for a quick, passionate kiss.


	15. The Fallen

“Good luck…” Frisk says letting go putting her arms around herself before she does something stupid. He smiles and tips his hat at her before teleporting away.

At the Underground...

“Why didn’t she do her usual routine? She always takes the brat to the library. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” Flowey flips the table with his vines. The day felt like it should have gone a different way.

“New plan go to the house and just take them by force. I am tired of waiting for them to come out to play.”  The goons swarmed the place, but they got to an empty house, and ten seconds later the house blew. Flowey received word from the sniper that the house was destroyed and slammed his vine through a scientist’s throat and slammed him into the ground before going to Gaster's locked cell.

“I don’t know how you did what you did, but you did something… I AM GOING TO FIGURE THIS OUT!” Flowey's beady little eyes darted back and forth to his eye lights.

*You did this to yourself.

“You say it like it is a bad thing…”

*One usually considers misfortune a bad thing, plant.

“I- I will kill your family one by one… MARK MY WORDS.”

*You will never gain my loyalty. You are not worthy of it.

“WHY WON’T YOU BOW TO ME…?! OBEY ME!”

*You are a spoiled weed. You don’t deserve it. You force it, you have done nothing to gain my respect let alone my loyalty. I do not care who you WERE because who you ARE is what matters.

Flowey snickers. 

“It doesn’t matter they don’t know where you are so you will just rot here.”

*You underestimate my boys.

Flowey exits the room, slamming the door.

“Guards if anyone or anything comes this way kill the skeleton immediately, no ifs, buts about it.”

Gaster only chuckles, because killing him gains the flower nothing. Flowey hated that he was forced to do this; he needed Gaster’s support to get the monster mafia on his side and now… He’d made a critical error, it was clear Gaster wasn’t going to give him what he wanted; that he did not respect the flower simply because the other had proven they could command humans to kidnap him, blow up a house, and leave a threat. That wasn’t how one earned his respect and admiration. The flower had gone about this the entirely wrong way. It was too late, he didn’t even have a body ready for him yet. He had a feeling since everything was going so wrong so far that soon enough Sans might also make a visit. He scowled.

He wasn’t wrong about that, but Sans was stealthy about it... He’d changed clothes, kept his head low and had managed to make it past most of the guards around the mountain without raising the alarm. With his get up... he looked like nothing more than a dirty street urchin human that Flowey had often seemed to pick up to do the most contemptible of work. A little makeup and a mask over most of his skull were enough to fool most of the humans, and he held up a phone when asked questions... so they thought he was mute. He even wore bloodied gloves, so they thought he had the worst of jobs from the flower. None of them thought twice about the odd getup. Who where they to question the boss’ choice of oddballs to do the worst work of disposing of bodies?

“Hey, dude boss just killed another scientist… god, it is awful. He sliced into his neck.”  He nodded his head in understanding and headed inside. As if he knew what he was doing, where he was going. He had no clue really, but being one of the smartest monsters... not to mention mobster, meant he was quick to find the lab thanks to the commotion.  He can hear Flowey screaming in the lab. 

“YOU ALL FUCKING … I gave you a job… and you failed to grab the fucking bitch and brat and bring them here. YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT.”  Sans smirked beneath the mask. He was making this far too easy....  _ now... if i was a sadistic plant where i would keep a monster? _ He wondered as he shambled towards the lab like he had a limp.

“Did anyone give Gaster his daily nails yet…. I swear … I am so tired… of telling you people what to do.”

“Not yet, boss, it’s due in two minutes.” Another replied.

“Just … fine.“

“Just keeping the schedule as you demand boss. You wanted punches first.”

“Look at that one competent employee, actually two looks at that see; I get two that do their job, one cleaning up bodies the other making bodies.” Flowey went back to yelling at the employees.  Sans hefted the dead body and put it over his shoulder, shambling towards the door. So far so good... God humans stank when dead...

“Wait a minute… I thought it was a rat monster that did body duty? When did we hire that guy?”

“Got dusted two days ago boss. Got in the way during the last... uh, kill in the meetin’.”

“Oh, that is right… Okay, you guys go find them NOW… spread out…”  The goons almost run over Sans as he hefts the body, nearly knocked over even as he heads out of the lab.  _ that was close.... but if he goes through that many bodies.... he’s making this too easy.... too fucking easy... _

The guards at Gaster’s door were just talking to each other.

“Look I don’t want to be here. He has my wife somewhere…”

“He has my kid…. I just … I don’t want to hurt that guy in there…but I am forced here…”

Sans eyed the guards, taking note of their words. He had no reason to kill them. He could see their souls; they were suffering. This wasn’t right... he needed to put an end to this. Which meant he couldn’t just take Gaster and leave... He was going to have to face that weed. Shit. Well... he had come to scope out the place, not necessarily on a rescue mission. He dumped the body in the nearest pit he could find.

“rest in peace.” He whispers.

“Do you think that if he gets what he wants that he will let our family go?” Said the one guard.

“no, he won’t.” He’d made his way over to the guards.

“You are probably right… Who are you?” Said the guard curious he never saw this guy before.

“someone who wants to help.” Came the quiet reply.  The guards glanced towards the camera and glanced at the stranger. Hoping he would get the drift.

“yeah... i saw the cameras earlier. no audio though.”

“You know he told us to shoot him but … We have to make our rounds… if you get my drift.”

“yup... but see... i’m not aiming for a rescue mission here without gettin’ your families out of this mess too. family is everything. i’m going after the plant.”

“I… appreciate it; that mother… he took everything.”

“just stay here and out of the way of the chaos that’s about to happen.”

“You… there are bombs on the second floor and guns nearby that.”

“thanks for the tip. that’ll be a good detraction. i’ll find the people first.”

“Please try to find my kid and his wife… that flower has almost 80 different hostages down there; it is like a commune at this point.”

“when i find ‘em... i’ll get ‘em out. spread the word to anyone you know to keep their mouth shut though.”

“You see the baseball caps we wear… I will make sure to have the ones flip them back, and you will know it is one of yours.”

“good, i won’t have to dust them then.” He began to shamble off.  Word spread quickly as hats got turned backward and a small revolt started to brew. Most of the guards came from other mafias and despise the blackmail Flowey was using.  While that was going on, Sans went from cavern to cavern until he found the community... This was going to take a lot out of him... but he knew he needed to do it. He raised his voice.

“listen up! i’m going to get you out of here. all of you, but I need you to gather around each other and me, and everyone hold on to someone else, whether you know them or not. hang on to them tightly and don’t let go.”  The group was nervous at first but started to grip each other like life depended on it. It took a little bit of time, but eventually, everyone grasped each other.

“WE ARE READY STRANGER WHY DID YOU HAVE US DO THIS?” Screamed one monster below.

“because this is going to be one hell of a ride!” He replied as he grabbed the nearest human and his magic spread across the group like a wave and in the blink of an eye... they were gone. Landing in a park several miles away.  They stood in awe, some throwing up, but all of them got there safe. A human runs up to Sans and thanks him.

“God bless you… I don’t know how you did it but thank you.”  Sans panted a little. Sweet Asgore that took a lot...

“don’t thank me yet.... i still have to get the rest of you out.”

“You will need some energy can you absorb some ours?”

“no, not that kind of monster, but thanks.”

“That flower… he was … he used us as a power cell for one of his weapons he was developing. Are you sure you are going to be okay?”

“i will be. i got some back up anyway.” He pulled out his phone and called MK...

“You got MK… Boss, I mean sorry… What can I do for you?”

“good news, the ground mission went well. I’ve got ears in the plant’s garden now. you can tell by the backward caps. Take the best ones with you. anyone not complying is fair game, but before that, i’m going to pluck me a weed... give me half an hour to start.”

“We found the rat by the way… It is one of the older members he claims his wife is being tortured or something should we plug him.”

“hmm, well i got the wife out. leave him to me for later, make sure he’s watched until then.”

“Will do boss will put him in the cell and what do you mean you saved his wife?”

“just what i mean... the ground mission turned into an impromptu rescue. send some of our newbies to westridge park to pick up about 80 refugees.”

“80 boss, you didn’t?”

“i did.”  A whistle is heard in the phone. 

“WOW… man, that is why you are the boss… Okay get the men and basement and save people do you want a pizza with that?”

“you’re a real comedian kid.”

“Hey, but you wouldn’t want me any other way…”

“you got it. see you at ground zero.” The phone line goes dead.

“okay folks, listen up here.... i got people coming to help you further, follow them and you should be safe.”

About 10 minutes later three vans showed up full of the mafia to help with the civilians. By that time Sans had disappeared from the area, he’d snagged some food from a hot dog vendor, handing him a twenty and telling him to keep the change while he downed the food to help replenish his magic.  Grillby heard the word about what was happening and saw Sans he handed him a bloody mary.

“thanks.” He downed the drink, the magic in this one adding to his stores.

“You be careful... I don’t want to try to find another being to match up Frisk with.”

“don’t plan on dusting before the kid is boss.”

“Here I got you an early birthday present.” He hands grenades and a gun to him.

“much obliged.... you always did have the best taste.”

“I try… I can’t have you die before you pay off that tab.” The flame monster almost smiled at his remark.

“now that would be a real crime...” Grillby just waved and left to go join the others at the park taking some to his bar. Feeling his magic near primed to max again, he teleported back to the cell, landing next to the guards.

“okay gentlemen... fireworks are about to start, all the civilians are gone.” The men looked at him surprised and in awe.

“How? When? I mean there is at least 80 down there.”

“I’m not a boss monster for nothing.”

“If that is the case we are on your side. I can’t wait till this flower gets what coming.”  He nods.

“i’m going to set off the weapons... be alert for any problems coming this way.”

“Here I will open the door… He has been asking for who you are, but we were telling him what you have done.”

“wait on that will ya? when you hear the explosion... then set him free and tell him Sans sends his regards. he’ll know to trust ya.”

“Will do… take care and be careful, that vine is a fricken death trap and he can send it all different directions.”

“yeah... well i got my own defenses. i’ll be good. besides... time to fry that weed.” He then teleported away.

“Gaster did you hear… that Sans guy he was the one, and you were right he did save our families.” The guard screamed into the cell.

*I said he would. I am a monster of my word.

“Sir I will make sure you get out. I am a man of my word because I follow the code.

Flowey was getting frustrated, no furious. His men are acting weird, and there were no communications down in the commune.

Sans used the grenades Grillby had given him; tossing them into the weapons room, shutting the door and then teleporting. A few seconds later it went boom... And everything else in there went boom too. The guards opened the door to Gaster’s cell and went up to him the one guard grabbed magical bandages earlier and started to apply them while the other began to remove the chains.  Gaster sat there calmly as ever, once free of the chains he lightly rubbed his wrists.

“Sir … we are so sorry…” The both had their heads down in shame.

*I heard. I might be a monster... but my family and I are not  _ that _ kind of monster.

The one monster held up a gun for him to take.

“It is not much sir, but it should keep you more protected until we know who is on our side and who is on that plant’s side although I am pretty sure most won’t be.”

*I appreciate it, but I have my own methods. I’ve never touched a gun and don’t plan on it.

“Stay safe sir…. and that Sans person too.”

*He will if he’s to keep a promise he made to me five weeks ago.

Was the reply, he walked off, smiling a little to himself.

MK was leading the monsters up and through the grounds taking out the very few that would dare stand with this Flowey thing. It was clear most were not on his side. More and more individuals started to join in. It was a small army by the time they got to the central area.  While Flowey was wondering what the hell was going on, he heard a familiar voice.

“say, weed, looks like you’ve got a problem.”

“Ahhh. I have been so bonely without you…” A vine sweeps down and grabs his leg without warning.

A boned slammed into the vine.

“tsk tsk... where have your manners gone?” He pulled off the mask he’d been wearing.

“Only you can make me so angry… “ Several vines come crashing around him.  They missed because Sans was expecting them.

“you never were able to control that temper.... guess what i heard was true... wonder how such a wonderful soul became such an abomination.”

“You really want to know…”

“i’ve got time. go ahead... tell me how my childhood friend turned.”

“Asgore picked your FUCKING father and you over me… he was going to give my position to your father. DO YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO STAND BY AND LET THAT HAPPEN? I died trying to prove myself to him.”

“prove yourself? you call that stupid little stunt proof that you were fit to run the business? you always were blinded by emotion, you didn’t have a clue what your father was asking of us.”

“Don’t you see my empire now… I have so many under me you pesky little mafia is nothing compared to my army.”

“oh? what empire?” Flowey’s eyes glared upon him.

“I see you slaughtered them. Funny their families are below, going to miss them.”

“hmmm. were, yes. i doubt you’ll miss them though.... 80 different souls. you really need to work on your security.”

“Fuck.” Flowey throws more vines his way. He still misses.

“you didn’t even bother to question me when i was five feet from you.”

“When… I KNEW IT!” Petals and vines stream his way, and Flowey found himself almost out of magic. Bones blocked the attack.

“you were too busy having your little temper tantrum to question where i came from even after your goon said something.”  Flowey spun around making his vines like a blender it was his last attempt as he fell to the ground out of magic. Sans teleported out of the way, landing on a large blaster that hovered in the air.

“I HATE YOU…SO MUCH.” Flowey just lay there looking up at the blaster.

“i’m just glad your father ain’t here to see how far you’ve fallen.”

“My father is worse than dirt in my eyes so is your father and everyone you know.” 

“welp, at least you know then no one will miss what you’ve become.” The blaster charged up, a loud whine filling the air. One more vine charges through the air when the blaster cuts through it and destroys everything in its path leaving a pile of dust at the end. MK just walked around the corner to see the end of the battle.

“That jerk… he was determined to kill you… What an asshole. Are you okay boss?”

“it's good... and technically... i’m still second. found him alive. good to see you made it.” He hopped down to the ground as the blaster vanished.

“Boss, you won’t believe the army we have. It is… well, you might want to see. That Flowey guy must have really twisted some of these guys arms because right now there are over 150 guys out there. Monsters and humans some had family missing here while others are being blackmailed. The plant deserved everything it got and more. Especially if he is the one that killed the Boss… I am sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I know that it is still a rough topic for you and your family.”

“he ain’t dead.” Sans replied with a rumbling chuckle.

*Indeed. I would like to stay that way.

Sans tipped his hat to Gaster.

“boss.”

*Come, let is us leave this place and celebrate with the family.

“B-boss, I am sorry I guess I just… It is so good to have you back sir.” He followed Sans and Gaster to the main base where Frisk, Fris, and Papyrus were waiting. 

*Do not worry about it.

Sans teleported away, he could sense his mate’s distress. He landed next to her and wrapped her in his arms. The refugees from Flowey’s injured were there. Toriel and Papyrus, with several other monsters, were healing them while Frisk was running around grabbing any kind of supplies they needed. Frisk was scared to death for Sans but felt a little relief when she saw the refugees, but then the sinking feeling of dread had swamped her again when she hadn’t heard anything for such a long time.

“calm down sweetheart.” He murmured.

“Sans…” Her arms wrapped around his body.

“Are you okay? Is your dad okay? Is that son of a bitch dead?” Her eyes search into his eye lights.

“yes to all those.”

“Thank fucking God…” Frisk mouth met his teeth. 

“I am so glad to have you home…”

“good to be home.” He replied, kissing her lovingly while she returned the kiss, hoping that only good times will last this time. He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
